The Children of Gentle Darkness
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler, the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan-Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.
1. Prologue: Darkair, Creator of Dragonkin

Children of The Gentle Darkness

Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler (Video-Game), the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.

**Prologue 00: Darkair the Creator of Dragonkin:**

Darkair, The Creator of Dragonkin is the first born before his little brother Haou Judai walk over this world. He indeed a powerful, gentle, polite Prince of The Spirits Monster ever had he soon fall love with Princess Crystal Kindheart as she fall love with him.

These two love birds meet in the cliff covered by beautiful flowers with wonderful blossom three in the sting of the cliff as their meet was with accident kiss on the lips they're shock when this happened and blush heavily with "accident" that made it.

As they laugh at their embarrassed along with red face.

After their first meet they continue meet even more same place, same hour, they get close even more and start have feeling about "touch" but never go any farther to not cause some irreversible problem.

But happiness can't stand forever, because they have to fight against Darkness and his minions. Darkness and his minions were be defeated when he use one his trick open a Black Hole between his pets and enemies.

Darkair was about to run but stopped when he saw his beloved Crystal was sucked into Black Hole he manage catch her hand firmly but slowing slipped down as she fall into deep of the pit.

Darkair never become the same as he was, he lost a lot friend and his lover in same day as Darkness was defeated.

Darkair is completely depressed and very agony as he prisoned himself in his own room and his parents began worried because their son alienates himself from the world.

The answer to Darkair stop of his suffer it's was birth of Judai or Haou Judai.

This made Darkair happy for have a little brother this made him opens his humanity to the world once more. However, the pain of loss of his beloved still inside of him.

After five years, he saw Judai run away like leopard for pull a prank in his father's soldiers and saw him bumped into a girl with short spike blue hair with wonderful blue-greenish eye.

He had to admit she is very cute.

Both blush a little bit and Darkair couldn't help but smirk and he knows both is destine to be together.

Indeed both fall in love in the moment when both lying each eye in each other. However, good things ended in suffering and pain when this girl blue hair and blue-greenish what her name? Yubel. Yes, Yubel transform herself into a monster spirit.

After three years old, The King and Queen were assassinated and Judai saw the killer, The Light of Destruction. For first time he saw beloved little brother's chocolate eye into devilish cold golden eye as simple glare kill the assassins.

And listen his little brother scream enraged, that he going to kill '_all'_ members of Light of Destructions.

I and Yubel look each other's with worried look "this can't be good". As both was right Haou Judai become dark and brood along with hatred for Light of Destruction.

Haou Judai assumes the throne very young but he amaze his little brother and his beloved Yubel that he manage control and stand up with Iron Fist.

The war has begun after ten years old and the war is about between Darkness and the Light of Destruction.

The war brings million and million death, bloodthirsty, slaughter, brutal death more horrible than others but in the end.

The victory belong to The Gentle Darkness but the glory don't take too long when a single Archer of Light of Destruction shoot his arrow at Yubel only just hurt Haou's feeling but Haou push Yubel and the arrow pass through his armor.

Haou Judai, The Mighty Supreme King of Dark World/Darkness has been killed and Darkair lost another closer precious to him as Yubel is now the same situation. Soon all heroes disappear and die like Darkair he dies and about Yubel disappear between dimensions in hope find her King and lover one.


	2. Chapter 1: Darkus: Leonidas and Brawler

Children of The Gentle Darkness

Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler (Video-Game), the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.

**Chapter 01: Darkus Leonidas and the Darkus Brawler:**

- In Vestroia Core, Unknown Moment –

"**At last, The Silent Core has power enough to create a Orb just sample power of Silent Core"** said a man green skin with golden support purple sunglass as his madness spike hair is same color just a bit more lightly color as his sunglass, he wear dark purple cape like some kind Dracula or something, black gloves, black shoe-leather, as his skin is green, his name is Hal G.

Not so far from Hal G there an enormous white dragon with pair pink patterns in each in it white scales, as he is ghostly wings as his wings are bit ruined but didn't give any trouble to fly as the beast eye are pink with sclera are purest black as he tail is long with blade in the sting of its tail as his legs like Dragonoid, the creature name is Naga.

Naga is a Hybrid Bakugan and is "prisoned" inside of Silent Core. The core is an enormous Dark Orb. However, the Infinite Core is two or four times more bigger than Silent Core. In the moment Hal G old a mini version of Silent Core in his hands as the Orb is same size of basketball.

For their unknown a sample piece of Silent Orb float away and get inside in another dimensional as known as Doom Dimensional where all Bakugan dies and there no escape.

When the sample piece of Silent Orb enters in Doom Dimensional began multiple itself and begun fall rain wisp and all over Doom Dimension and penetrate statue of fallen Bakugans.

After few minutes later, the same wisps begin rise up soon fusion into enormous size and an figure inside begun morphing into dark dragon humanoid that a bit high than Drago and soon burst out the enormous ball that was his little prison and fly away to an portal that has same form as an sun.

- With Main Characters, Same Time –

A boy with haircut spike brown, brown chocolate eye that wear gray jacket and red shirt under of jacket, black jeans (not very tight) with dark brown shoe-leather in his feet.

His name? Assiah Yuki.

He was- I mean still a duelist of Duel Academy, his skills as duelist is amazing as skill with Duel Runner, Assiah is in Center Park is very peaceful one is he saw three black cards with six circles with symbol each circle and these six circle have different color red, black, blue, yellow, brown and green.

Assiah rise eyebrow at these symbols of the three cards appears three mini balls that has same glow of the cards as soon three cards along with mini balls stop glow as these balls show signs black and purple patterns.

Soon they (the mini balls) morph into appearance animal form or mystic form.

In order is Darkus Serpenoid 250G, Darkus Dragonoid 360G and Darkus Wyvern 340G.

Assiah blink in surprise when one of them speak to him

"**You musssst be the human that we waiting for. We have been waiting too long indeed"** said Darkus Serpenoid as he speak like snake as he and his comrades loot at him while the human with chocolate eye narrow in confusion at the snake as he decide to ask.

"Wait for me? What are you talk about?" ask Assiah with confusion face at the snake being as the snake was about to answer his question when a female voice belong to female dragon ball form.

"**We wait for a human that has gentle power and golden heart even if this human has power of Darkness as the darkness can corrupt him or she" **said Darkus Wavern answer for Serpenoid, as her voice hold such compassion and soft like love as mother as Assiah like her tone and compassion like mother because remember his mother and grandmother before they die as she saw the human nod in understood.

"**Good but I must warn not all Darkus Bakugan is gentle and be kind with others"** said/warn the Darkus Dragonoid as he saw Assiah nod again and show his smile a understanding one.

"Don't worry I know doesn't have a chance to chance, kindness. If I have to say, now let's go-" Assiah was interrupt by a big (stupid) boy and an small one that wear a head over his head as he has bunny tooth in the middle of his mouth and indeed he look like a bunny (I mean his mouth not his face).

"Hey you! *Assiah look at him* Yes you. You are rookie right? What about a brawl" said the big (stupid) boy with arrogant smirk in face as Assiah could see this fatter (and stupid) kid need some humiliation and _punished_ for take rookie. Assiah was about retort when another teen appears he is seen wearing a short red overcoat with black pockets over a bright yellow short-sleeved T-shirt. He has brown hair in which he wears hexagonal shaped goggles. He wears long red trousers with black stripes just below his knees, the ends of which are neatly tucked into his blue-tongued black sneakers. He keeps his Bakugan Gear on his belt and use blue fingerless gloves.

This kid has red eyes and he look like a bit with his old brother Jaden Yuki when he usually to be a nice and innocent soul and same time this cause Assiah felt some flashback about his brother but now he is The Almighty Supreme King of Gentle Darkness and kill a thousand – no million people, even innocents and younglings.

There another kid he has same color hair as his and the red jacket kid but is more light brown, his eyes are gray, light white jacket without sleeveless that reach his biceps. He also uses orange t-shirt with black necklace and there also has a small metal hanging in his necklace.

In order are Dan Kuso and Joe Brown.

A Pyrus Brawler and Haos Brawler.

Assiah know about them because when he move on in this city he began some research as about Bakugan and the best Battle Brawlers like Dan Kuso, Joe Brown, Masquerade (never hear about), Marduk. He suddenly frozen at name but try ignore for now.

"You never learn don't you Carlos that never should picked up some body that even know the game" said Dan Kuso with red jacked as his Bakugan morph like his Bakugans but this one is like his Dragonoid but is red and some yellow pattern.

"Shut up DAN!" said the big boy named Carlos he wear brown short jean, a wide one after he is big and fatter. Yellow jacked similar model as Dan and has white short, his hair are dark brown as much his eye.

Assiah loot at Dan and saw him smile with deadnapped look that make Assiah chuckled in quietly.

"Well you always never able defe-" Dan was interrupt by Assiah with small smirk on his face.

"You want a Brawl doesn't *Carlos who is the big (stupid) boy nod* so let Brawl!" as Assiah bring his card same as his witness and the little boy with the Carlos yell together.

"GATE CARD OPEN"

- In Bakugan Field, Unknown Time –

Assiah with Dan and Joe behind him and Carlos with the little boy with him, both has long distance between them soon both threw one card same time.

"By the way you can call me Master Subterra *everyone include Bakugan sweat-drop* and I gonna crush you" said Carlos with big smirk arrogant on his face as Assiah and Dan just rolled their eyes by arrogance of Carlos.

"Keep talk big guy as for people who speak big just because they are bigger than other always has .Little._Friend_" said Assiah with large grin and amusing in his eyes while and point playful at lower belt as others wide eye for what he said about "small little friend" then they laugh, even his and their Bakugans, except Carlos who was furious as he yell to shut up that just made everyone laugh even more.

"Alright I stop" Assiah stop laughing he drew his first Bakugan on his card zone "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Serpenoid Stand"

As a giant Snake (250-G)with yellow eye black slit as his skin is black, purple war pain curved on his back when he summon on his glory Bakugan form he howl loudly.

"**Good to be in my Bakugan Form once again…Let'sssss do thisssss Asssssiah!"**said Darkus Serpenoid as he show he very excited fight side a side with his partner that caught attention from Drago and Wavern.

"**That strange"** said Drago as his name by his partner for short as his partner and friend want to know what going on in his head.

"What you mean Drago?" ask Dan want to know what Drago is thinking about along with his friends.

"**It's strange to see a Darkus Bakugan interact with someone so opened, They are usually hostile even their own kin but saw one act like this, is surprise"** explain Drago as his friends and beloved one are intriguing with Drago's discovery what he try to mean . Indeed is true the Darkus Bakugan is really hostile to everyone inclusive their own kin.

"Weak, Bakugan Brawl!" exclaim Carlos as he threw his Subterra at Assiah's card zone still arrogant action. "Subterra Ravenoid Stand"

Ravenoid has brown texture with golden shapes paints over his body he has helmet as eagle, large wings as any bird the knee to his feet is bird's leg with large feet claw his hand has same texture skin like his feet. And, Subt. Ravenoid has 280-G.

"Go Ravenoid, show to this snake, the birds is predators to snake s" Carlos speak once again with arrogant smirk on his face and who know the stupid kid about some predator and prey, this though was in mind of everyone inclusive in Assiah's and Dan's mind.

"True, the snakes are prey to birds more to falcons than kind birds. However, this only in normal circumstance bit this is Battle Brawl, the thing different, you want knows? Because! I active my field, Gate Card call Surprise Attack! This field gave my Bakugan 80-G for each Bakugan I didn't use yet, except for my Serpenoid" explain Assiah as Serpenoid has 250-G + 160-G = 310-G as he decide add something "Ah, I forget to tell something The Surprise Attack is work like ambush and like Ambush you have no chance to use Counter-Ability card".

Everyone is shock by Assiah skill as he slapped his fingers at Subt. Ravenoid with quiet command to Serpenoid finish off the birdman as Serpenoid attack with it curved blade on sting of his tail at rib of birdman that cause him roar in pain and transform into ball form and fall back to his (_useless/loser_) Subterra User and Darkus Serpenoid roar in victory before do same thing but instead fall near of Carlos' feet as Serpenoid float in Assiah's hand.

The Brawlers gasp in surprise and amazing at Assiah's strategy, even his own Bakugan are surprise as well.

Carlos takes his Bakugan from the ground then throw another Subterra on his _only_ Gat Card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Stinglash Stand" exclaims Carlos this time he angry as his Stinglash has giant scorpion the only difference is the head is look like humanoid monster face as his color is same as his friend Subterra Ravenoid.

Subterra Stinglash has 290-G.

"Not bad indeed. However *Assiah suddenly become cold as his coldness give everyone shivering in fear, even Bakugan include the Subterra Bakugan*, when you still imprudent child and arrogant boy who didn't note the true strength came from friendship and bond with you partner you ALWAYS be a loser" Assiah speak such cold that even made Naga shivering in fear in his temporary _prison_, then Assiah threw his female Bakugan on the field as Darkus Wavern as when Darkus Wavern was summoned "Darkus Wavern Stand".

The name causes the Brawlers and his partners gasp in shock and surprise to see Darkus Wavern has 340-G.

Everyone wide-eye in shock to see how strong this Darkus Wavern because she more strong than the White Wavern.

"Field Card Open Earthquake this card allow immobilized while my Bakugan gain 300-G while you lost 200-G, but if you had a _Aquos_ you can't active any of your defenses and counter-ability" as Carlos said something stupid about give a lot information like Aquos is can't do anything about but as far he is an idiot Assiah is a _Darkus Brawler_ not an Aquos Brawler. Even when Carlos smirks like stupid and despite Assiah's cold eyes as D. Wavern: 140-G; Subt. Stinglash: 590-G.

The Brawlers just sign how stupid was this strategy of his.

"**Oh no! My powers!"** Darkus Wavern said in panic.

"Don't worry Wavy, I active Dark Swap this allow exchange my Bakugan G-Powers with the strong Bakugan of my opponent *D. Wavern: 590-G and Subt. Stinglash 140-G* and time to finish this use my Wavern abilities, Darkness Burst! Darkness Burst is ability card only _Darkus_ Wavern can use as she gain same point G-Power that she lost by Gate Card and decrease his opponent same time as he gain G-Powers from his or her attribute in another words, D. Wavern gain more 200-G while yours lost 300-G" as Assiah said Darkus Wavern now have 790-G as for Subterra Stinglash had nothing (0-G).

Everyone now stunned even Brawlers with their friends Bakugans are shock and breathless for Assiah's act, he doesn't look like any kind rookie Brawler but a _profession one_.

As Darkus Wavern cringed and began charge Darkness energy soon explode like an Explosive with touch of Darkness to give more effect and sent Stinglash fly out from the Card Field and transform immediately to a ball. As Wavern howl in victory do same way as her partner float at Assiah's hand.

"**Assiah that was amazing how you did this first when you think have then suddenly you turn the table to your side, very impressive!"** Darkus Wavern praises her partner as Assiah in other hand blush a bit for his friend praise.

"Thanks but let's *suddenly an earthquake* WHAT GOING ON!?" as for Assiah answers was a the middle of the field broken and open some kind doom portal and an giant dark dragon humanoid as he scream his own name.

"**DARKUS LEONIDAS!"**

**(A/N: note the Bakugan Battle Brawler is from the **_**Video-Game**_** not from the series tales okey, bye)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight of Darkus Dragons

Children of The Gentle Darkness

Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler (Video-Game), the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.

**Chapter 02: The Fight of Darkus Dragons:**

"**DARKUS LEONIDAS!"** cried the dark dragon with scale and horns is purple while as few bruises are in body, as his claws has three fingers, spike in his elbow and horn on his head too along deadly wicked tail on the sting.

And he howls everywhere searches for a prey and the people in this Dimensional couldn't move not even an inch because they are panic. Drago and his beloved Wavern are frozen for never felt so much deadly aura come in from this Darkus Leonidas.

Assiah's Bakugan Watch began analyzing this new being and informs everyone on the room.

"_Darkus Leonidas: 440-Gs, abilities: Alpha Blaster, give Leonidas more 300-G and negate opponent's Gate Field Card"_ said the Bakugan Watch as shock everyone how powerful this Leonidas is and Gs numbers.

"Alright it's your time Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his last Bakugan as he threw at Darkus Leonidas and when he throws his last Bakugan was enchanted with dark energy then morph into a Dragon large wings that attachment with his arms as his color, claw and horns is same way as Darkus Leonidas. "Darkus Dragonoid beat him, with your ability Fireblast *Darkus Dragonoid has 360-Gs now has 560-Gs because of Fireblast and made Leonidas lost 200-Gs*" as Assiah as for Fireblast appears he launch his ability card at Darkus Dragonoid's mouth as the dark dragon open his mouth then eat his card. After this act he breathes a bit then blew a giant shadow fire ball at Leonidas.

The shadow fire ball hit Leonidas then Leonidas howl in pain soon he get angry then howl in fury as he charge white blast at his Darkus Dragonoid, that was Alpha Blaster.

Darkus Leonidas now has his original G-Powers again (440-Gs) while Darkus Dragonoid lost 220-Gs that causes him had 340-Gs.

Leonidas slap his tail at Dragonoid so hard and make him fall on the ground, wince in pain as his muscle are so sore that he couldn't move single muscle as Leonidas still howl bloodlust as charge once again his Alpha Blaster.

Assiah was panic inside when a voice with such darkly and yet no _malice_ in his voice as it said in his head

"_**Don't be panic young Assiah, I gonna help you to defeat him"**_ said the voice in his head as Assiah whispering back.

"_Darkair?" _Assiah whispering to him only he can listen as felt the so called Darkair nod at him.

"_**Yes, has been long time young Assiah. Now allow me to help your Bakugan as I can sense Darkus Leonidas is fury and he corrupt with Silent Orb"**_ said Darkair as Assiah ask what is Silent Orb and Darkair explain to him. _**"The Silent Orb is a substance or we can say a sample power from Silent Core. Where my **_**another**_** creation, Naga is current prisoned in the moment"**_.

"_So you mean. Darkus Leonidas is affect by Silent Core. Even the Darkus Bakugans are fusion with Darkness power can be…corrupt"_Assiah muttered to himself as once again felt his alter-ego or reincarnation spirit nod again.

"_**Yes but Silent Core is made with slightly sample blood of Haou Judai himself. As that cause **_**all**_** Bakugans has this madly or insane to be more correct word to be use than 'madly'. As I saying, Haou's blood is so ancient and so old that impossible contain and cause the victim to be in this estate"**_ Darkair explain about how Silent Core was created as much he didn't explain how Infinity Core was created but he will in promises future.

"_So how I can stop Leonidas?" _ask Assiah as he feels that his body is enchanted with touch of Darkness as he listen Darkair saying.

"_**Leave this to me"**_ as Darkair said he take over his body and as Assiah's eye change from Chocolate eye into yellow that give shivering even to dead souls as he slit pupil is dark yellow, when his transform his eye glow that made Darkus Leonidas frozen in exposed as he began shivering in fear as Leonidas feel somebody give a darkly cold glare.

Not only Leonidas shivering in fear also Dragon, Wavern and Assiah's Bakugan friends.

"**That is enough, Leonidas!"** Darkair project his voice in the big echo and none couldn't find the source of this as then a suddenly a flash white consume all Dimension that cause all people in Bakugan Dimensional back to original/real word.

- In Real World, Back to Normal –

Everyone suddenly appears in Center Park as they want to know what happen as Assiah felt his reincarnation soul give his body back as soon Assiah's golden slit eye slowing return to normal then felt something in his left hand. He brought his own fist to him and opens his hand and reveal was Darkus Dragonoid…

And Darkus Leonidas!

Assiah suspect Darkair has something to do with it but he will question him later but for now he going home and rest while he walk to home he ignore calls from the Brawlers.

- In Vestroia Core, Unknown Moment –

Naga saw Darkus Leonidas unleash enormous and yet unknown power with slightly sample of Silent Orb and then a suddenly a flash but before he listen an darkness voice even give him shivering in his spine even he didn't want admit.

But this boy he can feel this boy can be a great ally, he want him as his Brawler and want him soon, very soon, if possible.

Naga feel his energy of this Assiah Yuki it's tremendous he must sent some researches about this boy.

He turn to his servant blond with mask with irregular triangle light blue glass like sunglass as he speak.

"**I want to know more about this Assiah Yuki. I think can become my loyal servant such as you and Hal-G. If possible"** said Naga as his eye glow red with greed and malice then saw Hydranoid morph even he still in ball form.

"**At someone I will crush anyone dare stand in my way. And I interesting about his Darkus Bakugans they looks very interesting too"** said Hydranoid as he and his master Masquerade nod with small smirk on his face.

"Yes I also interesting I will meet soon but not now let's go back to base to search more about Assiah and report to you immediately Lord Naga" said Masquerade and he knew before his master.

"**You better Masquerade I don't like to be waiting"** command Naga as saw Masquerade and Hal-G with Hydranoid vanish, soon they vanish he muttered to himself **"What more you can do? Hm, Assiah Yuki."**

- With Assiah and his Partners, Almost Midnight –

Assiah is almost home as his partners think they choice a right partner. They some Darkus Users are arrogant, fools and cruel with his opponents but not Assiah he gentle, kind heart and respectful his friends and opponent.

Darkus Serpenoid is very excitant one and to be strong to defend people who is important to him.

Darkus Dragonoid is very like Drago with tone of gentle, sage one and always has same desire as Drago and Darkus Serpenoid.

Darkus Wavern is exactly like Wavern she gently as her words and voices is much like old caring sister and motherly indeed she just spit image of White Wavern.

And now last one is Darkus Leonidas is quietly one certainly not brooding but quiet, maybe he is like that because he feels so much shame for what he did.

"How do you feel Leonidas?" Assiah ask gentle and polite as Leonidas turn at him.

"**I fine thanks to ask and thank you to stop my madness, friend human and sorry to almost tear you apart Darkus Dragonoid"** said Leonidas with regret in his voice as his Darkus brethren comfort him.

"**Don't worry brother, now let's go home and rest"** said the dark dragon Bakugan. And they land in his shrouds.

After ten minutes he walk saw high good quality house they get in and take a bath then change his clothes into Pajamas cloth to sleep what he didn't know there another one who was watch him.

This man is more powerful than Naga and same level as Haou…

- Meanwhile Darkness World, Unlimited Time –

"**You grow strong Assiah Yuki. It's time you face someone from you past, don't you agree…Nightshroulder"** said Darkness as he giant and taller and wear black robe with black hood his head is skull of a bull and glow eyes is bluish and cold one.

"At once my friend my Lord Darkness" said Nightshroulder as he teleport himself to the Bakugan City where Assiah move on.

Assiah will have a surprise.

**(A/N: The Bakugan Gate Cards will mix with Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series and Video- Game just inform you guy if still a bit confuse)**.


	4. Chapter 3: A Battle With Past Dark Mask

Children of The Gentle Darkness

Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler (Video-Game), the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.

**Chapter 03: A Battle With Past Dark Masks:**

- In Assiah's Apartment, Next Day –

Assiah yawn as he get up to not receive another blow in his head by his surrogate old sister, certainly he didn't want to be punished by her again. Then he gets up and yawns once more as much he hates to wake early.

As soon, Assiah begin login his computer as he saw his rank updated a bit as he isn't disappointed as he know Carlos is a bigger fatter baby loser.

Assiah sign because still think _competitive _for 1st is waste of time, this "game" is supposed to be funny and not competitive. Dude seriously these kids take this too seriously like adult in competitive who has more money company than others.

As much he thought about competitive is waste of time as a spirit with female voice speak to him right behind of him.

"_Agreed with you Assiah competitive is waste of time as much important is play and must be enjoy not take so seriously"_ said the spirit woman she is a demon that serve Haou Judai's Protector known as Yubel her most noticeable features are her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes one is blue-greenish in her left eye while another is orange and a third vertically placed eye. Yubel's clothing is bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Her hair is somewhat reminiscent of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, each contributing to one half. She also has blue lips and pointed teeth resembling those of Camula. **(A/N: This Yubel is in English Version and SHE is a WOMAN since young age and only has MALE voice when she pissed off or wants to intimidate)**

"*sign* Thanks Yubel, at least somebody think competitive is useless when you play a game. I mean god is just an F*&%$ G game!" said Assiah as got annoying game just like any stupid game, Yubel agreed with Assiah in this aspect but Assiah got a bashing over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU HIT ME FOR!?" Assiah snapped as turned at Yubel and while Yubel with angry face as she put both hand on her hips.

"_What I told you about swearing?"_ she more demand than ask and Assiah wide eye in fear and he know that he should never swearing when Yubel is close.

"To…not…swearing…in…any…moment…?" Assiah make a try as he shivering in fear as Yubel staring him for some time and he became more nervous with staring of hers later Yubel nod with kind smile.

"_That right my little brother even I not close I don't want you say any _swearing_. Because you are heir Throne of all Spirit World you must act one."_ Yubel said as she definitely acts like his mother and Assiah don't really care, actually he kind like when she act like that.

"_Now Assiah take a sweet bath and eat your breakfast and get ready for your first visit on the school"_ said Yubel with gentle smile as he smile back to her and nod to her and excuse himself to bathroom.

Yubel smile Assiah go to when he close the door her smile shrank to small smile, a soft and sad.

'_I miss you Haou and I sorry for I what I did to you. I really, really sorry for…'_ Yubel began cry quietly as she continue her thoughts it was too much to her. Her guilt grew each per day even Assiah or her beloved Jay (once he return to normal) say is not her fault, she still feel the guilty.

She stop sob when Assiah twist the knob of bathroom's door as she quickly clear her face and manage calm herself.

Assiah go to his wardrobe and wear his black jacket, blue shirt, black jeans with brown shoe and uses a range red bandana over his forehead like as he usually had when he was a Second Leader of Enforcers/Team Satisfaction.

God! How he misses his days as member of Enforcers and kick some assholes in Satellite Isle that has unfinished Daedalus Bridge (the original one).

He sign light and a bit depress for _that_ day once Enforcers capture all enemies 'territory and Kalin Kessler his brother in arm make a shit action that almost make a little boy fall from the high cliff!

_That_! Was the day the Enforcers team had its days numbered. Forever.

It was a sad end and with so much hatred, agony and most depress end to Enforcers Team. Soon Assiah was capture by Sayer/Divine with Brain Control, as soon he was captured his Deck, The Heart of Enforcers, and fall from his Duel Disk.

He move to kitchen and eat his breakfast made by Yubel and she has awesome cooking and how he love them his favorite is breaded shrimp, the breakfast is like traditional breakfast in Japan.

He loves her cooking and certainly Jaden love too after Assiah end his eat his breakfast he moves to his temporally school he will stand for some days in order to reclaim or relearn why he lost to Haou, The Supreme King of Dark Worlds.

Haou Judai. He can't understand him why he become evil and kill his own people that he promises to protect. Yubel said something about he got hit by Celestial Arrow from Light of Destruction Archer shot at his Protector to cause him pain to lose another lover person of his life. However, he pushes Yubel away from the arrow aim at her, and gets shot for her as the arrow shot pass through his chest and pass to other side of his body.

Assiah and Yubel suspect because of this Arrow cause Haou crazy in his _new_ way to rule Dark World.

After end his breakfast he move to garage and take his Speedrunner or Duel Runner that has appearance as Red Eye Darkness Dragon (similar to Crow's Duel Runner/Speedrunner). As his Helmet is black version form Blue Eye White Dragon's cheek, as visor like mask of Nightshrould only exposed is his mouth.

He put his helmet and run his Speedrunner to his school that he will be period time. He press a button from remote control of garage's door as open and before he run out of his garage as he smirk then he accelerate let out.

"WAHOO!" as Duel Runner run from garage then run at streets as pass some blocks until he saw his school then saw a parking to park his Duel Runner one that cause students said something "Cool!" and others said "Show off" as he get off his Duel Runner and remove his Helmet and put close to his vehicle.

Then he walks to his class.

- Meanwhile in the Class, Eight o'clock –

Voices, chit-chats, loud voice, a battle that has more loudly than others as vice versa. And Dan Kuso was in this class with Drago as well. All of them were talk about Bakugan and some strategist or show off how powerful their Bakugans are and blah blah blah…

The teacher gets inside and yells them to shut the hell mouth up as they do as she finally signs to calm her stress before speak again to her students.

"Alright class we have new students please you can come in Assiah." said teacher as she motion to him coming and he open the door and walk close to teacher's desk as Dan gasp in surprise, quiet gasp.

"Hi guys my names Assiah Yuki from Neo Domino City. I have nothing to say teacher, I just new guy on the boat." Assiah said as he rub his head a bit nervous but very cheerful person he turn to teacher she give soft smile nod back and point to Assiah sit close to Dan and close to the window.

The class began as Assiah stop look to the window and pay attention to the teacher after nineteen minutes ago and another bell sound is time for Physic Class, the teacher was a guy make his students as he was test his newest student as he can say, he is very surprise this one had a lot energy and don't have fear of nothing not even lead a team in any game sportive.

The teacher was only surprise the students also are surprise.

Assiah look at the girls as they squeal something like "He look at me!" and they blush deeply and giggle girlish between theirself as he was about walk away when he suddenly become cold as everyone get shivering not just look his cold eye but his voice was emptiness like darkness.

"Come out now Nightshrould I know you are here!" Assiah words wasn't demand it was more like an _order_ as this give shivering to everyone, even Dan and Drago are shivering.

An echo evil laughing from everywhere as an dark portal open far away from Assiah as everyone, even Assiah look at something or someone was walk out from the portal it was a tall teenage that call Nightshrould as Assiah call him. Nightshroud wears a tight-fitting overcoat with raised shoulders and waistline and gold and green trimmings.

His dark dragon mask, similar to that worn by his signature monster "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", is completely black with the exception of its blue eye-pieces and a red stone in the center of the forehead. In this incarnation, the bangs closest to his face are positioned in front of the mask.

Nightshrould smirk as he speaks to Assiah face to face.

"_**Hey calm down buddy, we are partners we after member of Darkness"**_ as Nightshrould's voice was project be an echo with touch that give shivering to witness an was working way except for Assiah.

"Don't give this shit Nightshrould and what hell Darkness want from me again?!" as Assiah lost a bit his patience as ignore few gasp from the students.

"_**Ah nothing really, it just if you defeat me I can maybe give hint where is the soul of your beloved Crystal"**_ said Nightshrould with devilish smirk on his face as he saw Assiah's wide eye in shock but twist into pure cold fury then he saw rise his left arm with palm of his hand form into a fist aim at sky soon a small burst of dark energy cause a certain Duel Disk on his arm the Duel Disk has same shape form of Kaibaman's Duel Disk but the only difference is his Duel Disk has shape form of Red-Eye Darkness Dragon not Blue-Eye White Dragon.

As Nightshrould smirk once again and did same as Assiah did summon his Duel Disk is same one as Duel Academy. Appears hologram descripted "4000 LP" in their head that surprise the students.

"Duel/_**Duel"**_ both duelist same time as their Duel Disk morph.

"_**As I am gentle man I go first"**_ said Nightshrould made everyone sweat drop with deadnapped face that was priceless, even Assiah, Nightshrould draw one card. _**"I summon Dragon Trooper in attack mode"**_.

Dragoon Trooper – Attribute: Fire/LV4/Type Dragon/Effect: If this monster destroyed in Battle Result and sent to Graveyard. This card can Special Summon another "Dragon Trooper" from the Hand or from the Deck and must summon in Defense Mode. ATK: 1500 and DEF: 900.

The witness gasps in surprise as their Bakugan "hidden" in their jacket.

"_**I never see this kind Dragon in my life" **_Drago whisper to Dan as like everyone saw footman Dragon-like the skin is green, yellow eye, wear black armor and hold shield in his left hand and an sword in his right hand as large dark green wings fabric from his back.

"Alright, my turn I draw" as Assiah draw a monster that he expect it was. "I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode!"

Twin-Sword Marauder – Attribute: Dark/LV4/ Warrior/Effect: Once per Battle Phase, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it can make a second attack in a row. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. ATK: 1600 and DEF: 1000.

"_**Oh crap"**_ Nightshrould muttered to himself but Assiah could hear because of his power as well the Bakugans.

"Twin-Sword Marauder attacks his Dragon Trooper with Twin-Blade of Trident!" as Assiah's monster roar in echo and cut the Dragon in multiple slash as Dragon scream in pain the explode and Nightshrould takes damage 100 LP, and stand 3900 LP as he wince in pain then he was force to summon another Dragon Trooper from his Deck this time in Defense Mode and he shuffle the deck once he Special Summon his monster.

"I had bad news for me I can attack again if you monster was in Defense Mode like I will attack twice this time you free from my mercy." Assiah put more three card in Spell/Trap Zone. "I end my turn."

Assiah Y.: 4000 LP**/Nightshroulder: 3900 LP**

"_**Not bad, my brother I see you didn't lost your touch too bad this **_**touch**_** didn't help save your beloved one"**_ said Nightshrould as he felt burst of Darkness Energy Aura of Assiah Yuki as you could see Assiah is very pissed off as his cold fury eye, everyone gulp in fear step back in fear, his eye are brightlight with evil yellow eyes just few parts of his eyes.

The pupil is now slitter like reptile or snake if Assiah don't calm down a certain Dark Dragon will destroy and treaty all Twelve Dimensions if Nightshrould don't shut his mouth.

"_**I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!"**_ said Nightshrould as summon golden serpent Dragon with head look like an alien with scythe sting of its tail.

Mirage Dragon - Attribute: Light/LV4/ Dragon/Effect: Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase. ATK: 1600 and DEF: 600.

"_**I not end yet thanks to my Mirage Dragon you can active no Trap Cards during Battle Phase and active my Banner of Courage this Spell Continuous allow all my monster gain ATK: 300 during Battle Phase as all my Monster return to original Attack Point once end of Battle Phase, and now I gonna rock with you Assiah!**_

_**Dragon Trooper attacks his Twin-Sword Marauder with Dragon Bone Crusher! **_* has ATK: 1800 destroy Assiah's monster and lost 200 LP* _**Now my Mirage Dragon Attack Assiah directly with your Illusion Breath!"**_ Assiah look undefended as his student and teacher yell at him in worry and Nightshrould smirk think he won but Assiah smirk, a cold smirk. Mirage Dragon has 1900

"You really an idiot, I active my spell card: Quick Summon, this card is Quick-Play allow me to a Normal Monster on the field and the Normal Monster is Dragon Luster with same point attacks of your monster" Soon a strange dark blue dragon with wings amputated was summoned in Battle Result as cause both dragon shot their attack each other's and both explode.

"_**Damn you ASSIAH YUKI!"**_ Nightshrould curse him as Assiah grew his cold smirk a bit as next move was _**"I put two card faces down and I end my turn"**_.

**Assiah Y.: 3800 LP**/Nightshroulder: 3900 LP

"I draw…I summon Red-Eye Chick Dragon but the baby won't stay long he will have a metamorphosis thanks his ability I sacrifice him to his real adult form as Red-Eye Black Dragon!" the baby dragon was so cute that cause girls squeal but the baby shine like sunshine grew into his adult age as its howl and vanish in wisp and show off his black scales, deadly spike fabric out his spine as its horns too along with large black wings as his red eye glow deadly and its howl.

This time cause everyone breathless even Drago, Red-Eye Black Dragon is more deadly than Naga.

Red-Eye Black Dragon ATK: 2400 and DEF: 1800.

"Now I use one his favored Spell: Infernal Blast that cause you lose same original point attack from my monster! *Red-Eye shot dark fire ball aim at Mask Guy and lost 2400 LP and Nightshrould has 1500 LP*. I not end yet. I sacrifice my Red-Eye Black Dragon summon his Advance form…Appears the Wings of Darkness, that cause bane and chaos who stand his way and flames and eye purest darkness, howl loudly put fear and death to your enemies, Arise Red-Eye Darkness Dragon!" as Assiah said Red-Eye Black Dragon begin enchanted with darkness aura as dragon glow and slowing grew for few minutes and then the Dragon's arms disappear and show it his red glow lines in his body and red crystal in his fore head.

"Red-Eye Darkness Dragon has same points ATK and DEF as his previous form but this time he gain ATK 300 each Dragon on my graveyard and there is two * Red-Eye Darkness Dragon gain 600 that make growl a bit (ATK 3000)* now Red-Eye Attack with Shadow Infernal Blast at Dragon Trooper!" Assiah command black fireball with dark red lightning involved it and hit the Dragon Trooper and Dark Energy burst not just the Trooper, Nightshrould as well was destroyed along with his Dragon Trooper.

Assiah soon calm down as he note why the hell Nightshrould didn't use his three card faces down instead fight like amateur, this isn't like him as something on the ground Assiah move to caught as there is also a chip along with device.

He frown with his yet yellow-brown eye slitted he put the chip on the device as and search for messengers with video on it as search for in order A-Z as saw message calls "Arise" was the first one and he play the video.

The video show Darkness which is a cloaked resembles a Grim Reaper. When his hood is off, it's revealed that he has a pair of horns on the back of his head. His body is practically a skeleton with glowing blue eyes. Nightshroud's chest is revealed even when he wears his robes, and through it is a pair of ribs. He wears grey and red robes with gold trim, and has a dragon-shaped skull.

"_**Nice to meet you gain Assiah Yuki at last I can see how much you looks like your brother Jaden Yuki… if you watch this video congrats you win my minion each messenger is like Chapter for your adventure in order to send free Crystal's Soul in peace and who know maybe you will fight against the Dark King of Dark World once**_ _**again inside of **_**chapters**_** has a puzzle this one is your first: What is it? A giant that was an ancient god wear with fiend millennium puzzle as he haunt an Abandoned Dorm…Well good luck Assiah remember this is a chance to free the soul of your beloved Crystal at once and for all"**_ said the Darkness in transmitter device as Assiah's eye turn into fully golden with slitted pupil as he run immediately to his Speedrunner put his Helm and accelerate to the streets.

'_Crystal, my love at last I can send your soul free, and no one __**will stop me!'**_ Assiah began transformer a bit and run back to New Domino City, and from Domino to Duel Academy.


	5. Chapter 4: Devil Pact & Back Dark Times

Children of The Gentle Darkness

Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler (Video-Game), the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.

**Chapter 04:The Devil Pact and Back to Dark Times:**

- With Assiah in Middle of Road, Some Time Ago –

Assiah was running in his Duel Runner faster than he could to Domino City and practically he ignore shouts of his teachers for run then he take his Duel Runner and accelerate his vehicle to his home city.

In middle of road appears a man with Duel Runner but has quite looks demonic way of this Duel Runner as Assiah suspect something familiar about him but couldn't remember why.

The has Helm of Darkness cover his face as his clothes are very tight with few spike on his arms and back of his neck and his legs, elbows and waist as had dark orange line that draw that run design of his body. There nothing exposed in his body all is very covered by his overalls clothes.

"Assiah Yuki, I am here to test you power by order of Darkness." said new figure as the figure turn at him and try sent some sinister act but Assiah didn't even broke a sweat.

"I don't really have time but has been long time I don't even duel in my Duel Runner, challenge accept new guy!" Assiah announce as he active his Speed World 2 on his minicomputer visor as in mystery runner.

"Duel!" Both players yell together.

Assiah Y.: 4000 LP**/Mystery Runner: 4000 LP**, both carry SC: 1

"It's my turn, I Draw." Mystery Runner draw his card (Speed Counter are now 2) as he smirk inside of his helm and made his action. "I summon Dark Archetype in Attack Mode!"

Dark Archetype has ATK: 1400 and DEF: 400, had fiend appearance with small head in form as ball with few veins expose over his head, neck machine that look like hold its brain as few tubes are connect with its four arms as the creature is a quadruped, the arms are big and nasty like some defect when was create, long black bones tail as the creature had cyan sphere in his legs or arms exposed. **(A/N: If I made mistake about his appearance please correct me)**

Assiah use his minicomputer about this monster but the computer only answers this card is unknown one but is registered.

"And to end I sent one card face down and I end my turn." after his turn, as Assiah gain one Speed Counter.

**Assiah Y.: 4000 LP, SC: 2/**Mystery Runner: 4000 LP, SC: 2

"Alright now is my turn I draw!" Assiah his favored card Twin-Sword Marauder as he has two traps he wants put now. "I sent two card faces down and I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in Attack Mode! Attack his monster with Twin-Blade Trident!"

Assiah's monster charge with amazing speed at his opponent's monster but something shock when Mystery Runner active his Trap Card.

"Trap Card: Zero Gazer. When this Trap only can be active is when my opponent's monster declares an attack. The ATK of the attack target becomes 0. After damage calculation, draw 1 card." After he ends his explanation he draws one card and his monster destroyed.

**Assiah Y.: 4000 LP, SC: 2/**Mystery Runner: 2400 LP, SC: 2

"But why you do something insane." said Assiah as he completely shock by his opponent's suicide strategy while he got some feeling in his stomach that there is more than this duel show.

"Maybe but thanks my Dark Archetype is destroy I can Special Summon a monster from my deck to the field thanks the inflict damage you cause me." As Mystery Runner smirk grew as he saw Assiah get angry. "Thanks to the damage _you_ cause me I Special Summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark Word."

Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World – Dark/LV4/Fiend/Effect - if this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard. ATK: 1600 and DEF: 1300.

'_What he doing he not going to me with this Vanguard, for now I must be careful.'_ Though Assiah as he tell the Mystery Runner he end his turn and his opponent threw a one card.

Assiah Y.: 4000 LP, SC: 2**/Mystery Runner: 2400 LP, SC: 3**

"Very well, I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World. If this monster inflicts battle damage to my opponent I can discard one card. *Brron's ATK: 1800 and DEF: 400* Now attack Brron use your Mad Glare at Twin-Sword Marauder!" command Mystery Runner as Brron's green eye became insane with hint of glow madly glare at sight of Twin-Sword Marauder's eye as his eye change as of Brron then he howl insane that cause Assiah get panic and worry fill his eyes as his own Monster stab and cut himself insanely soon he explode and Assiah lost 200 LP.

"Thanks to Brron's ability I discard Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World as you should know some Dark Word's monster has effect to reborn when is discard to the graveyard and as Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World one of these monster that can Special Summon from the graveyard so come out, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!" as Mystery Runner summon The Overlord of Dark World that hold ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800. "I not yet Assiah thanks he Special Summon he can destroy all monster or all spell as will choose all your spell/trap cards will be is destroyed". (Reign-Beaux was use against Jaden in Season 3, episode 136)

As the Overlord four sphere of his chest glow let out Dark energy at his spell and traps cards are destroyed now he is terrible dear of his life.

The Mystery Runner the now feel the terror of Assiah's face it was priceless to so priceless that he couldn't contain his laugh any longer as he let out his evil laugh.

"I CAN FEEL YOU TERROR ASSIAH YUKI! GO BEIIGE ATTACK WITH DARK CUT AT YUKI!" yell Mystery Runner as Assiah felt enormous pain he check his cloth and saw a CUT and blood running his skin as the wind cause sore and pain.

Assiah: 1200 LP, SC: 2**/Mystery Runner: 2400 LP, SC: 3**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.***Assiah become shock but suddenly dual demon voice of Mystery Runner***IT'S OVER ASSIAH YUKI YOU WILL GO TO DEEP OF DARKNESS WORLD FOREVER! GO REIGN-BEAUX WITH WAVE OF DESTRUCTION!"** Mystery Runner as he become more devilish as his Reign-Beaux use his scepter create mass dark lightning in his Scepter and shot at Assiah and his Duel Runner that his engines cause some uncontrollable move of his bike.

Mystery Runner: Winner

Assiah scream in pain and despair as both he and his opponent was almost curve of high cliff that he must make a curve. However, his Duel Runner don't obey that cause him in agony and despair for still move and destroy the metal barricade to protect and help to not cause fall of any vehicle but didn't work on Assiah as he hit so hard that pass through of barricade and fall in deeps of the forest.

Mystery Runner stops close to broken barricade that Assiah destroy with his uncontrollable Duel Runner.

"**Well Assiah you're going to a take adventure from a distant old friend. MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!"** Mystery Runner laughs loudly as he continues racing the road.

**- **With Unknown Person in the Prison of Darkness World, Unknown Time -

A beautiful teenage, she looks angel her eyes are like sapphire they bright like beautiful crystal as her hair is very smooth and few parts of her hair is a bit wild, the hair color is like amethyst. The skin is tanned as her body is very curvy and sexy as any boyfriend will die to be with her.

What her name? The name is Crystal Kindheart.

That's right she is Crystal Kindheart, girlfriend of Darkair as she know Darkair has been reincarnate as Assiah Yuki. And this makes no difference if her beloved is Assiah or Darkair both are same side of the coin.

She wear with long smooth white dress as few sapphire crystal were placed in dress as she wear a necklace that took a form like full moon as shine indicate that her beloved is fine or not. If the full moon become black it's mean he very conflict inside or her lover is in danger.

Crystal saw her necklace with moon become black that means her beloved Darkair/Assiah is in danger. The Princess becomes very worried now as she holds the moon close to her lips to whisper in plea.

'_Assiah, my lover one please, be fine.'_ Crystal though is in plea to some unknown force to protect her boyfriend.

While she plea to someone protect her boyfriend, she has been watch by Darkness as he watch her with his dark crystal ball.

"**Hm she want someone help her lover one. So I will relief her worries…Hahahahahahahaha."** said Darkness with hint of mischievously as he open a Dark Portal close to Assiah to continue next step of his plan.

Darkness entered the gloomy portal to meet with wounded Assiah.

- With Assiah Wounded, Same Time - 

His Duel Runner/Speedrunner completely destroyed as few parts are close to him as others shattered to random directions, like close some rock or giants rocks, as few parts with fire on its, blazes split out any directions that hit the woods and dried leaf that help the fire spread out.

Assiah bleeding badly as he twitched in pain as his clothes are ruined as his helmet are broken the visor of helmet a bit broken. Assiah try get up only twitched even more and pain increase as his muscles are very sores to move.

As an gloomy portal open close to him as dark figure with dark figure with hood with skull of dragon, bluish glow as he walk to him as he speak with such emptiness voice.

"**Assiah Yuki, the Chapter of Awakening is mean about fall back to Darkness power. You stayed long in this light when you return and fall in wealth and the powers of darkness once more." **Darkness said as his tone of his voice didn't change as he saw Assiah still hear him but his eyes are very cloudy to see him. As he gesture his long bone claw like offering to him, as he add with darkly hidden tone in his voice. **"If you want your old memories and powers as Darkair once again. Accepted my offer."**

Assiah try answer but couldn't say even a word as he Darkness decide make things easier for him.

"**Just nod with your head if you want your ancient powers again."** Darkness offered.

A minute of silence as Assiah answer with nod. If Darkness has skin of his face certainly he will smirk in victory. As Darkness channel his energy as a dark fog consume Assiah and all remain pieces of Duel Runner/Speedrunner.

The only thing Assiah could hear Darkness laugh evilly before he vanish into another world as plan of Darkness' plan was working well then one minute or two the fog dissipate reveal Assiah and his broken Duel Runner vanish with fog.

"**Welcome back Infernalshroulder, my son… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

As Darkness vanish after his fog vanish in the portal.

- Meanwhile in Assiah's Apartment, Same Time –

Yubel still do her usually work on the house as she study so much about her Demon Form she find a way to become human once again, and even in her human form she still can use her powers and sense Dark Energy or Spirit Energy her range is same range sight of a hawk.

Her skin is human tanned skin, blue-purplish shirt and short black skirt with white sandals as long spike hair bluish, her hair grew until waist.

Yubel definely like to be human again but she felt a cold shivering in her back as was first felt this, this is second time she felt. The first was…

- Flashback Time before Assiah Fall - 

_Yubel was drink her coffee that she prepare she look at clock was 9:48. It was a calm day after she clean all house and her favored was garden. _

_God! How she love take her of her flowers she pass time watering them and giving them sunbathing and including an environmental good music. She know as few garden peoples know the plants and flowers is living being can breathe and listen like anybody._

_As she was take care Assiah's flower. Assiah's flower is white beautiful lotus his flower belong to Crystal he manage once save her but Darkness once again manage take her away from him. Again._

_So only he had is this Lotus that act like bond with his love._

_Yubel stroke soft each flower with gentle and kind hand of hers as one she was about stroke Assiah's Lotus when a piece of its petal fall from the lotus and she felt a shivering in her spine._

_This can't be good._

- Flashback Over –

Now this is second time that she felt this cursed shivering in her spine as far she know something happened with Assiah she move to kitchen to make a call but the phone ring. She blink few time as she swallow hardly and her stomach turn upside down she felt something bad gonna happen. Even her hand was shaking a bit.

She answered the phone.

"Hello, who is talking?" Yubel ask firmly.

"_Hello are you Assiah's sister?"_ Yubel listen a young voice asked in the line Yubel's calm a bit.

"Yes, I am. Who am I talking?" Yubel answer but ask back want to know about this young man by his voice is young one around same age as Assiah.

"_Oh yeah sorry forget about this, I am Dan Kuso."_ Dan answer to Yubel by phone, that cause Yubel breathe normal but still nervous because something bad he going to say.

"Nice to meet you Dan. My name is Yubel, just Yubel no family name if you may I ask why you calling?" Yubel interrogate the young Dan as he answer with worry tone that caught her attention.

"_Well it's because of Assiah."_ Just the magic word cause Yubel's fear rises.

"What about him?" Yubel still ask firmly but inside she become very worried.

"_How I can say this, there is a guy with dark brown hair with dark jacked, black jeans also use a black dragon mask with blue eye-pieces with red-stone in the center of the forehead as he ask Assiah to duel with him."_ Dan explain and Yubel's eye become wide slowing as she sat in the chair of kitchen still with phone.

"I think I know who you talking please continue. What he said to my little brother." said Yubel as Dan pause as he was thinking and then explain without give any silent treatment.

"_He said" _

- Flashback While battle with Nightshroud –

_**"Not bad, my brother I see you didn't lost your touch too bad this touch didn't help save your beloved one"**__ said Nightshrould…_

- Flashback Over –

"_Then another scary sith creature said to Assiah…"_

- Flashback While Darkness Talk with Assiah –

"_**Nice to meet you gain Assiah Yuki at last I can see how much you looks like your brother Jaden Yuki… if you watch this video congrats you win my minion each messenger is like Chapter for your adventure in order to send free Crystal's Soul in peace and who know maybe you will fight against the Dark King of Dark World once again inside of chapters has a puzzle this one is your first: What is it? A giant that was an ancient god wear with fiend millennium puzzle as he haunt an Abandoned Dorm…Well good luck Assiah remember this is a chance to free the soul of your beloved Crystal at once and for all"**__ said the Darkness in transmitter device as Assiah's eye turn into fully golden with slitted pupil as he run immediately to his Speedrunner put his Helm and accelerate to the streets._

- Flashback Over –

"_And that how Assiah run out from the school and the rest I don't know what happen with him."_ Dan answered back as Yubel was completely silence as her fears was right something bad happened with her baby little brother.

'_Darkness, I __**going to break you pieces.'**_ thought Yubel as she quickly answer Dan that she need to go and Dan say something if she need his help to find he will be gladly to help, Yubel smile at that as she say don't need she off the phone and run to her garage take her dark purple with hint almost black overall as she take her helmet take her Speedrunner.

Her Duel Runner is black with purple lines as with dragon face like her Terror Incarnate on the front some deadly spikes like as on it back and the wings is a bit close to its head as can grew same size a giant hawk's wings. She call it The Flight of Terror.

She wake her machine and burst out from the garage to same direction as Assiah does and she thinking.

'_Assiah if Darkness don't kill _I_ will.'_ Yubel thought as she thinking how gonna kill her little brother to do something stupid and imprudent.

- Meanwhile in Darkness World, Same/Some Time -

Assiah was inside giant tube with greenish glow water along tubes that stuck in his head, arms, torso and a bit in his legs and feet. He hover inside of green water.

Assiah still recovery from the wounded as the pains make him unconsciously as he didn't know may be never will know he was inside Fiend Laboratory and more in center of Lab as demonic computer very impossible language, codes and numbers is very impossible to define only not even few member of Dark World couldn't define something like that.

Well only Darkair, Haou and Yubel could define even they never saw.

As lot fiends with multiple appearance shapes, mad parts and others things.

Brron was guild his henchmen doctors to help Darkness to transform Darkair's Reincarnate into his minions like Nightshroud.

Darkness get inside and get greetings from Brron.

"**Greetings my Master, how are today?"** ask Brron politely as Darkness turned him with expressionless eyes.

"**I am fine Mad King, now Assiah is ready to travel to Duel Academy?"** Darkness ask, well was more a dementedly.

"**Yes sire"** as Brron press a unknown from main demonic computer as Assiah transform into unknown creature and Darkness darkly chuckled make Assiah teleport outside from giant tube then materialized dark robes, with hood that shadow cover his face.

"**Assiah go to Duel Academy it's time show Jaden's **_**friend**_** your pain and their crimes."** Darkness just said a word that Assiah hate Jaden's friends it's because of them his brother is the Supreme King!

"_**Yes my master."**_ Assiah's voice become whispering and demonic but that even invade people's minds and while talk with mouth and talk same time in their mind.

"**Goooood… now GO!"** as Darkness give his order Assiah travel to a portal that open to Duel Academy Isle.


	6. Chapter 5:Old Memories, Old Hatred &

Children of The Gentle Darkness

Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler (Video-Game), the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.

**Chapter 05: Old Memories, Old Hatred and Old Feelings:**

- In Duel Academy: Jungle, Midnight –

Assiah with black hood and dark robe appears with dark gloomy as soon he steps out from it the portal vanishes slowing. After give a look to his surround as he could still see still same as before, same air fresh, same ground, same beautiful touch of night with ray light of the moon.

He sign this peaceful moments until Jaden's _friends_ make his old brother into a monster hunger for death, conqueror and greed for power of darkness. He will make these worms pay for this crimes as for he know each one of them will pay!

He growl when he growl he notice his growl was his growl was like dragon-like growl, blink sometimes but decide ignore for now because now he want justices with theses worms to hurt his brother and accuse him for things isn't his control and his problem with Jesse Anderson and Yubel was _his_! HIS ALONE!

He was about to walk when an Security Member of Duel Academy appears.

"Stop! You are not student from here come quietly with me or you will suffer consequences." Security guy command, as Assiah snorted at him for _dare_ he DARE command him he will sent him to Darkness World and will rot there forever.

"_**Like you could vermin."**_ Assiah active his Duel Disk as appears with strange form like his left demonic arm morphing as six deadly spikes like star with six points as the star rolling like helicopter then stars points same like of his arm as turn into plates shows monster and spell/trap zones.

The Security was shock for form of his arm was like one Viper to this isle, the first he will think was some kind fantasy but as Sacred Beast, Shadow Riders, Light of Destruction and with Yubel's Incident.

And now he believes now as everyone in this Duel Academy Island.

"Duel/_**Game On"**_ both yells same time as Duel begins and "4000 LP" appears.

"_**You will be easy vermin."**_ said Assiah with smirk on hidden face.

- Meanwhile Duel Academy: Officer, After Two Minutes -

Chancellor Sheppard was in his office with Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook and Jesse Anderson.

In order of sacrifice as Wicked Runes character Anger: Chazz; Hatred: Hassleberry; Anguish: Atticus, Sadness: Alexis and last will Syrus as Doubt but never was sacrifice, because somehow he manage to escape.

They talk about Jaden not he sacrifice them but as they miss him his smile, his laugh, his being exist with them as family.

They saw terrible truth as they was selfish want stand in between Jesse as he was one person could see Spirits Monsters like himself as he considered him like twin brother and want be with him but they think he a bit crazy as they think Jesse crazy about Spirit Monster but as they saw Yubel his Guardian and monsters of Dark World like Brron and his minions.

They are truly blaming not Jaden.

They are egoist not Jaden.

THEY ARE SELFISH NOT JADEN!

Sheppard, Jesse, Axel and Jim shook their head in disgusting or disappoint for Jaden's friends act like selfish child and egoist. Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the room, even Sheppard, wide-eye and gasp in shock also surprise. As Ruby Carbuncle said to Jesse about someone was defeated by Shadow Games as Jesse alert everybody and they got more shock and fear, so they decide include Sheppard that he want keep an eye on them.

They run to jungle.

- With Assiah, Same Time –

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The Security Duelist as his Life Point becomes 0 soon darkness tendrils from the ground pull him to Darkness World.

"_**I told you. You will be easy because your nothing just a vermin."**_ Assiah rise reform his Demon Dragon Arm into human form again as his "Duel Disk". He saw Security's Duel Disk on the ground, broken to be precisely.

As he writes a note put under broken duel disk and vanishes like black sand ban by strong wind.

As same people in the officer get crime scenes.

"Ruby you sure the scream came from here?" as Jesse ask and his answer was a nod from Carbuncle as he and along of his friends saw a broken Duel Disk.

"Hey Jesse look there a note!" Syrus alert him and others too saw a note under Duel Disk they took and one read loudly.

On the note:

JUSTICE PREVIEL!

This cause them look between their self and they want more information but know will get all in time. Together decide go back to sleep as Sheppard said first before they plan act like detectives abnormal or supernatural things.

While they walk back to their respect dorms, they didn't notice a dark figure that was same person who destroy and sent Security guy into Darkness World.

Dark figure growling in whispering as he use his teleport to Abandon Blue Dorm to gain more dark energy also regain his sleep when he find the room where he and Jaden fight against Titan.

One Jaden for save…_Rhodes._

The second was because he returns as Shadow Rider but he was defeated by Assiah not by Alexis **(A/N: I just exchange Alexis with Assiah and isn't my problem if you don't like it about this little change).**

Once again he goes to fight with _him_ again.

- Abandon Dorm Underground, Thirteen Minutes Ago -

He stand one small black circle as the second figure cover with robe and a hood Are in another circle. The other guy is large and taller than Assiah soon he removed it was none then Titan, still wear same clothes as his mask become form as black brutal dragon replace his last one that he lost by his own Shadow Game, twice.

Also his mask holds red rock in center of the forehead.

"_**Hello Titan, it's has been long since our last fight here, don't you agreed?"**_ said Assiah with such emptiness and darkness voice that echoes all over place.

"**Yes I admit last time I was careless, but I going to win you!"** said Titan expressionless as change with scowl rage for loose to this Yuki.

"_**We see about that loser"**_ said Assiah emotionless and morph his arm into Demon Dragon Arm the into Duel Disk as before only answer of Titan was a growl from his throat.

"**DU**_**EL!"**_ both dark duelist exclaim as 4000 LP appears their head.

"_**By the way call me by fear name of my enemies' heart and despair: Infernalshroud."**_ Assiah said before they continue.

**Assiah Y.: 4000 LP/**Titan: 4000 LP

"_**I draw! And I summon Red-Eye Chick Dragon but will won't stand here forever because I sacrifice him to summon his father Red-Eye Black Dragon but then active his own attack Infernal Blast that use his Attack Points as Damage to your Life Points. INFERNAL BLAST!"**_ as Assiah's Black Dragon Launches Large Dark Red Fireball bigger than his head as launches at Titan and hit him hardly as he screams in pain.

**Assiah Y.: 4000 LP/**Titan: 2600 LP

"_**I not done yet I sacrifice my Red-Eye Black Dragon to summon Red-Eye Darkness Dragon as for each dragon in my graveyard my pet gain ATK 300 for each one,"**_ Darkness Dragon 2400 rises to 3000 Attack Point as Assiah get two cards from his hand. _**"I set two cards face down and I end my turn."**_

Assiah Y.: 4000 LP**/Titan: 2600 LP**

"**I active my Spell Field: Pandemonium!"** the underground exchange into some kind demon world as fiends structures appears in background as in center of Duel Arena made form as ritual to summon greatness beast a pit. But Titan didn't end **"I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend** * fiend 900/1500* ** thanks to her effect will increase the ATK all "Archfiend" monsters by 1000 as long she still face so she has 1900 ATK. I sent three card faces down and I end my turn."**

**Assiah Y.: 4000 LP/**Titan: 2600 LP

"_**Just this you are an weakling, it's my turn I draw!"**_ he draw a dark dragon that looks like young child version of Winged Dragon of Ra just the color of his/her body is dirty gray and red eye glowing then he smirk. _**"I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4!**_*(1600/1000)*_** I use Axe of Despair that card allow increase ATK 1000 to the monster that equip with this card, **_*1600 turn 2600* _**Now Horus use you Dark Blaze in his Infernalqueen- -"**_

"**Not so fast I active Trap Card: Waboku that defend protect my monsters and my Life point by this turn."** Titan smirk for sense Infernalshroud get angry.

"_**End my turn."**_ As Assiah Titan draw one his cards.

Assiah Y.: 4000 LP**/Titan: 2600 LP**

"**Now I summon Terrorking Arcfiend ***(2000 → 3000/1500)***, attack his Horus my Terrorking and show why your name is a terror to your enemies' hearts. Use Horus as example, go Terror Blade!"** Terrorking enchanted his great demon sword with dark purple aura as its jumping to attack Horus when Assiah chuckled almost quietly but still manage to hear.

"_**Spell Quickly Play Shrink, thanks this cards I shrunk your monster in halve as right now has 1000 Attack Point."**_ Unfortunately to Assiah he listen Titan dark laugh as he speak about six-sided die and pay 800 however thanks his Pandemonium he didn't lose any LP. Assiah got two as Assiah dragon Horus got destroyed as howl of pain of dragon come along before be terminated the next turn.

Assiah Y.: 3400 LP**/Titan: 2600 LP** __

"**I allow you live with your suffering for now"** said Titan with dark smirk as Assiah growl irritate.

'_**I must to do something…'**_ thought Assiah as he saw Titan must say end his turn as soon he end his turn.

**Assiah Y.: 3400 LP/**Titan: 2600 LP __

"_**All or nothing it's my turn I draw!"**_ he draws something that hopes him going to save him as he gasps in silence.

- Meanwhile in Dark World: Supreme King's Castle, Unknown Moment -

A king was sit in his throne as he was bored because there no potential warrior that has courage to face him he sign in disappointed, he yawn bored for this bored day and decides wait something happened but nothing happened.

"This is so bored so f! #$%g bored I wish something happe-" as the Dark King was about to end when felt enormous Duel Energy for another world, Human World. As the king felt two source spirit energy one was very familiar and similar with his own. He frowns about this fact about one is very similar to his own then something hit him. As he does remember someone who has same kind energy was no one than Assiah Yuki, his Old Brother's Reincarnation.

Yes this king none then the Almighty Haou Judai, The Supreme King of Dark World!

Haou with head rest/lying in his right hand as he chuckled and his lips form into small smirk this scary or surprise his Five Followers but they say nothing just wait Haou make some move as he did create dark crystal ball with his own dark energy.

"Show me my Old Brother's Reincarnate." Haou said/command as the sphere energy show Assiah dueling with Titan, and he and his followers saw Assiah completely has change his energy he wear black robes and hood like was Master Sith or something and they saw his opponent manage turn the table and listen Assiah growling like a Dragon almost ready to burst in rage.

Haou now is intriguing how strong Assiah become last time he duels with him.

- Flashback In front gate of Supreme King's Castle –

"_Well then you're next?" Haou ask coldly that give shivering to his enemies also in his army if they outline as far his coldly question was ask at Axel Brodie he saw he get up then clear could see his fear run in his eyes, soon he run away like scary puppy dog."*sign* There is no warrior that have courage to fight with me?"_

_Suddenly he notice Assiah didn't run away like his friend no more like he give strong punch in Axel's stomach as this cause he and his follower gasp in surprise for what he did it, Haou was surprise and curious why he did that for._

_Axel fall with rear on the ground as Assiah give him an harsh cold glare at Axel that cause him shivering more in fear to see Assiah's cold glare than Haou's. The Haou and his followers warrior are surprise and shock, for Haou just surprise than shock, Assiah said coldly to axel._

"_You _weakling_ creature how dare get inside of this world with such fear. In this world the _strong_ will as the _weak_ will be perish." Assiah said coldly as his word make Supreme King and his Followers get surprise even more for this act of this one._

_Certainly he different from others humans as Haou wait patience as much he like fro what Assiah has said to him but Assiah didn't end._

"_You are worthless than a trash go away and never, __**I mean never turn you useless coward!"**__as Assiah began speak demonic voice soon his eye change into golden eye slit pupil that cause everyone gasp, Haou wide-eye in surprise to his eyes change like that and for poor Axel already shivering in fear for cold look from Supreme King now he completely in despair. And get up and run away this time Assiah didn't stop him._

"_**Cowards deserve nothing just death, come Haou Judai, Supreme King of Dark World let's duel I show that I Assiah Yuki, reincarnation of Darkair, The Creator of Dargonkin can do!"**_ _said Assiah coldly and emptiness voice as this made Supreme King _smirk_!?_

_YES! HAOU IS SMIRKING!_

"_That will be pleasure." Haou now smirking as Assiah make his Duel Disk morphing._

"_Duel!__**/Game on!"**_ _as both began dueling like no tomorrow._

- Flashback Over –

"Assiah Yuki you get strong, very, very strong. However, your _true_ power isn't same that you use against me. You're more in despair to gain more power to defeat me than use your own _true_ power that you use to cause me flee into great years of recovering and restore my powers." Haou said as he adjust his sit as his hand was _shaking_ for old injuries Assiah cause him, then he sign. "You have to reborn your _true_ power Assiah Yuki to order fight in my league. Even you fight me as you fight right now you will _never_ able to defeat me the way you act right know."

Haou shaking a bit by his old injuries even his left eye twitched soon his gold evil eye become into brown eyes, his and Jaden's normal chocolate eyes. Next thing he do he let out a evil laugh that worry his Five Followers

"Lord Haou" One of them whispering.

- Back to Duel, Sometime –

"_**All or nothing it's my turn I draw!"**_ he draws something that hopes him going to save him as he gasps in silence then he smirk this time then he use his card from hand. _**"I active Pot of Greed that allow me draw two more cards to my hand. **_*add two cards and smirk grew* _**I use Dark Polymerization to fusion two Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon from my hand."**_ two Red-Eye Darkness Dragons appears beside of his first Darkness Dragon then all of them has 3000 ATK but suddenly they begin fusion into new creation.

"_**Appears the Wings of Darkness, that cause bane and chaos who stand his way and flames and eye purest darkness, howl loudly put fear and death to your enemies, Arise Red-Eye Ultimate Darkness Dragon! (4500/ 3000)"**_ exclaim Assiah a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon has three head instead of one and their teeth, feet claws and spike spines are more deep and deadly, the red-eye glow even more with bloodlust.

Red-Eyes Ultimate Darkness Dragon – Attribute: Dark /LV 11/Dragon/Fusion/ Effect – this card can't be Normal Summon or Flip Summon, only can be summon Special Summon by "Dark Polymerization" fusion three "Red-Eye Darkness Dragon". This card can't be effect by any cards effect of spell, traps, and monsters. Each Dragon-Type on the graveyard, this card increases 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type on the graveyard. Also each Turn End, the player must discard or sacrifice any card from the with "Dragon" its name can use Spell and Trap that also has with "Dragon" its name on it. If he don't discard or sacrifice the Dragon if forbidden to attack for three turns as player lost 500 LP for each per turn. ATK: 4500 and DEF: 3000

"_**I not end yet active my Spell Continuous from my Spell/Trap Zone called Future Fusion as for this I sent Five God Dragon to my graveyard along with Horus The Black Flames LV6, Horus The Black Flames LV8, Masked Dragon, Luster Dragon, and finally Red-Eyes Wyvern to my graveyard as my Dragon. In two turns Five God Dragon will show his god power and crush his enemies but let's not stop as my Red-Eyes Ultimate Darkness Dragon has same ability as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon each Dragon-Type in my graveyard its gain more 500 ATK for each one as for have 10 Dragon-Types that cause my Ultimate gains 5000 ATK (4500 → 9500/3000). HOWL ULTIMATE INFERNAL BLAST!"**_ as Assiah exclaim as Titan said about his Terrorking effect as Assiah explain _**"Red-Eyes Ultimate Darkness Dragon can't be effects of spell, traps, and monsters. Only can be destroyed by combat as for Five God Dragon's Special Summon was more a **_**propose**_** because depend if my opponent resist or not he will appears along with my Ultimate Dragon."**_

Red-Eyes Ultimate Darkness Dragon ATK 9500 vs Terrorking Archfiend ATK 3000 equal damage 6000 LP to Titan's Life Points. The triple enormous Infernal Dark Fireball hit Terrorking as explode like Supernova that flames consume Titan make him scream in horror and pain.

Assiah Yuki Win!

While Titan return to Shadow World where all Shadow Rides lost.

- Meanwhile with Assiah, Next Day -

Assiah was in high cliff with beautiful tree that hold beautiful garden made by own Earth Mother he could help but admiring this nature as he look back to sea with Sun rises as the Dark Night dissipate. Assiah has flashback of his beloved Crystal and some flashback of Jaden's_ friends_ just mention their names his blood boil in rage.

"_**Soon Justices will prevail."**_ That last thing Assiah said before he disappears with breath of winds.


	7. Chapter 6:Ridding Duel! Demon Nightmare

Children of The Gentle Darkness

Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler (Video-Game), the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.

**Chapter 06: Ridding Duel! Demon Nightmare vs Darkness & Unexpected Meet:**

Yubel was ride in her Duel Runner at Duel Academy as far she remembers from Dan's words. Assiah duel with Nightshroud as he receive messenger from Darkness and as she know Darkness too well, he going to do brainwashing on her little brother that just make her enrage but calm herself before she make accident like trampling or something irreversible.

After eight minutes she saw cops of Sector Security bandaging the bar that prevented vehicles from falling off the cliff. Yubel suspense this as she walk to close officer as he turned at her. She descended from his vehicle and asked gently.

"Excuse me sir. What happened here?" She asks at Officer Security, he analyzing before answer.

"There was an accident, a duelist was dueling was probably forced to accept and criminal attack brutally the poor duelist and gave final blow and brought down the cliff according to the victims." Officer answer as Yubel saw he has scar on his face large eyebrow, Yubel known him as Tetsu Trudge.

"Do you have name of this duelist officer?" Yubel ask again as her voice is worried and fear consumed as Officer notice her voice and saw her eye show greatness concerning as he conclude this woman is Old Sister or mother or even guardian legal of Duelist that was attacked.

"The name of Duelist is Assiah Yuki." Officer saw eyes of blue-hair woman wide in despair and worry just grow more and the Officer couldn't help but feel want comfort her some way as he saw her eyes watering. He decide end this conversation quickly before some damage will happened. "Madam. Do you have home? *he saw her nod as she said New Domino and she show her register* Good. Now please madam go home and rest Miss…"

"Kasumi Yuki" Yubel create this name when she first registers as citizen and duelist of Neo Domino City. The Officer saw her name Kasumi Yuki as Old Sister (figure) to Assiah Yuki.

"Miss Yuki, please go home take a nice relax bath and sleep we Sector Security will inform any kind problem." Officer offered.

"Thanks. I will." Yubel/Kasumi said with weak soft smile as she put her helmet and ride back to her home in Domino.

After three hours she saw the giant sun began rises behind of Domino. It was beautiful to see just saw this landscape. Just seeing the view does she delve into the memories with Jaden when he was little and some with Haou.

Yubel sign, but suddenly her ethereal third (vertical) eye wide…

- Third Eye Vision -

_Flash parts of demonic runner-like was ridding by some kind black man with face full cover with helmet as he approach of her with high speed._

- Third Eye Vision: Over –

'_What was that Dark Duelist, couldn't be…if he is the man who hurt my little Assiah I will crush his limp by limp and sent his Spirit to the Stars!'_ Yubel as she active her Duel Disk on Duel Runner as the same guy who destroy Assiah already active his and run to stand side aside with Yubel.

Soon a minute of silence then they cried.

"Ridding Duel! Acceleration!" both yell as 4000 LP appears one SC: 1 (for each one).

Yubel: 4000 LP, SC: 1**/Mystery Runner: 4000 LP, SC: 2**

"I draw, and I summon Dark Archetype in attack mode" said the Mystery guy as he take two cards broth his arm then "I set two cards and I end my turn."

**Yubel: 4000 LP, SC: 2/**Mystery Runner: 4000 LP, SC: 2

'_What he planning?'_ Though Yubel as she draw one card one card that she want, and she smirk "I active Speed Spell – Overboost: thanks this card I gain 4 Speed Counters *SC: 2 6* as for my next move I use Speed Spell – Speed Fusion. I fusion Elemental HERO Avian with Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to Special Summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!"

"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!? But Elemental HERO belongs to JADEN YUKI! HOW COULD YOU HAVE THEM?!" exclaim Mystery Runner as saw Yubel's mouth uncovered form a smirk, an evil smirk.

"And this matter? Next of my move is active Speed Spell – Foolish Burial: removing two Speed Counter and this spell allow me discard one monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard. *SC: 0* I sent one monster to graveyard *Yubel discard one monster with large black wings, heterochromic eyes along with third eye vertically*. Now Flame Wingman attack Dark Archetype with Flame Shoot!" said Yubel as her Flame Wingman use his right arm that has dragon head replace his hand, the dragon open its mouth shoot flames at Dark Archetype. Mystery Runner uses Zero Gazer and decreasing Dark Archetype's ATK to 0. _'WHAT?!'_

**Yubel: 4000 LP, SC: 0/**Mystery Runner: 1900 LP, SC: 2

"Thanks to Flame Wingman when he destroy a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard my opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the graveyard that is, as your monster has 1400 ATK. You lost 1400 LP" stated Yubel as she listen Mystery Runner gasp in shock that only make her smirk grew even more. "Go my Flamy use your Infernal Rage at Mr. Trueman *Mystery Runner gasp in shock and despair for discover his true name*"

Flame Wingman blush in embarrassed when Yubel call him Flamy as he surpass his blush with Infernal Rage that enchanted his body with intense flame-like aura and pass through him.

**Yubel: 4000 LP, SC: 0/**Mystery Runner: 500 LP, SC: 2

Mystery Runner known as Mr. T/Trueman lost his chance use 2100 damage now only he can use 1400 ATK or lower as he select Broww, Huntsman of Dark World (1400/800) on the field in ATK mode.

As Yubel didn't end yet as she put two cards and end her turn.

Yubel: 4000 LP, SC: 1**/Trueman: 500 LP, SC: 3**

"Trap Card: Common Charity, this card allows me draw 2 cards, and then removes from play 1 Normal Monster Card from your hand. If you don't have any Normal Monster Cards in your hand to remove, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard. As I sent Zure, Knight of the Dark World." Mr. T was nervous as he listen Yubel give evil chuckled as he hate when she does this cursed chuckled. "I sent two cards end my turn."

**Yubel: 4000 LP, SC: 2/**Trueman: 500 LP, SC: 4

Yubel laugh in mischievously as that make Trueman uneasy as he saw she active one her favored Trap Card calls Limit Reversal.

"Thanks this trap card I can revive a monster from the graveyard with 1000 ATK or less, as you remember I have three monsters one is Avian, another one Burstinatrix and last one none one then myself, Yubel!" exclaim Yubel with same smirk that she usually have when she finally make Jaden suffer to send her to the cold space and Trueman become breathless by fear and Yubel just increase her smirk to insane one that cause him shivering uncontrollable fear and despair. "I choose Yubel!"

As Yubel glowing like her energy from grew two large black wings came through of her backs then arms soon the head as _another_ Yubel is her monster self finally free from her human counterpart and shows her all glory demon form, as she chuckled was echo the roads.

"Do you like my beautiful…and true love form?" said Yubel –Human devilish smirk on her face.

"_**If you do I show some reward for compliment for my love."**_ said Yubel-Demon/Monster devilish smirk as he voice hidden, a very hint of mischievously intents that cause everyone beg to her or run away from her mercy and Trueman is now one of this victims. Yubel-Demon/Monster's eyes becomes glow golden ones as Broww's eyes glow same eye as Yubel-Demon/Monster's eyes. _**"Come, you hate me don't you Broww, do you remember the humiliation that I cause to you from fail with our Supreme King."**_

Yubel's monster counterpart each time she said about Haou or his title she become lust and said something seducing to show how she love him. Broww growl materialized a fiend-like arrow and put get ready to shoot at her monster counterpart as dark green spikes tentacles in form as root rise up from the graveyard.

"Nightmare Pain, my pain is your pain…" said Yubel-Human as her counterpart monster and herself large smirk mischievously same time as Yubel-Demon/Monster ended for her counterpart human.

"_**But my pain is more bigger than yours!"**_ as the dark green tentacles takes damage with lightning in the sting of tail and crawling with such speed and surround Mr. T as the tail let out discharge energy on him and made him lost the duel.

Yubel: 4000 LP, SC: 2**/Trueman: 0 LP, SC: 3**

Yubel: Wins.

After Yubel's victory Trueman vanish with darkness cards as his Speedrunner and her monster counterpart explode in spirit energy and infuse with original one soon she deactivate her Speed Duel Mode and run back to her luxury apartment in New Domino.

She need rest first before trey find her idiot knucklehead little brother.

After few minutes she reach her apartment, the decoration is similar one she and Jaden has while he was Supreme King in their young ages before wars start and transform the beautiful castle into castle overlord/ dark king alike, her room like queen room as she takes bath first and before turn changes clothes into pajama and she sleep in her bed queen.

- Meanwhile Darkness World: Darkness Throne, Unknown Time -

Darkness sit in his almighty fiend and spike throne as only see the throne into almost nothingness as Darkness flinch sense one his pet loose he use dark sphere to show him what happened with Mr. Trueman and show Yubel defeat him without loose Life Points.

Indeed, Yubel is a very difficult opponent to fight.

Darkness know is fate to she will fight against his most powerful puppet soon he sign without worry and he sure his puppet will manage defeat anyone. As for Yubel who has close emotions with him like mother and old caring sister will not save her to defeat.

He doesn't know how wrong he is.

- Back to Assiah, Duel Academy Isle, Morning –

Assiah down his hood and see his reflection in the lake saw his face form was more like dragon face, his ears was longest and pointed like an elf and his teeth are exposed like Camula and Yubel. The black horns stand same place as horns in head of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head.

He growl like an animal but stop when he saw Chazz Princeton, as he glare at him.

As for Chazz he felt someone glare at him and this cause him uneasy, very uneasy. But he try to ignore when he listen a voice.

"…_**Princeton…"**_

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?!" exclaim Chazz as he trying to look brave, but inside he has very fear.

"…_**You gonna pay Princeton for you treason…!"**_

"Treason? WHAT TREASON!?" said as Chazz started shaking but his voice begins to break down in despair and fear.

"…_**It's doesn't matter I will fight you right here and right now…!"**_ said the dark voice as he appears Chazz's left side and Chazz turn at him as saw him with robes and hood he look to the ground.

"Chazz don't fear anyone!" said Chazz still same state, both active their Duel Disk and yell.

"**DUEL**/LET'S DUEL!" both yell as the games begin. With 4000 LP hologram appears in their head.

"**You will die for treason you cause to my brother."** Infernalshroud said as Chazz trying understanding why he accuses him to betray his brother.

"I don't know what you talk about but I Chazz Princeton will stop any threat, include my beloved Alexis!" exclaim Chazz with passion at final part as this make Infernalshroud sweat drop at this part. Infernalshroud just sign at this boy delusional "crush" never respond.

"_***sign* Stupid…"**_ Infernalshroud muttered with himself.

- Meanwhile with Yubel, New Domino City, Docks –

Yubel dash her motorcycle close to the docks as few Darkness spawn appears, this appears has a giant eye with tail like organic with few tubes organic connect behind of eye, the iris is black as the pupil roll vertically and open a second eye that has bluish eyes.

'_Darkness Eye I hate these things: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can look at all Set Spell/Trap Cards you control, ignoring the effects of "Darkness". If this card is in face-up Attack Position during your Standby Phase, once during this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 monster without Tributing'_ Yubel thought as know these things are very troublesome things as they fly behind of Yubel as one Darkness Eye almost close to her.

Yubel notice this one as she hit the creature with rear part of motorcycle that hit monster as the creature hit the ground hardly and cause the creature yell in pain. As more five Darkness Eyes fly close to her but soon she turn her motorcycle to face them as she run in reverse way, she draw one card "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder".

"HAMON COME TO YOUR MASTER!" exclaim Yubel as giant dirty golden monster with red-eye with blue pearl in center of forehead with deadly horns, strong and hard carapace as the whole body-bones, large wings. "NOW HAMON USE YOUR LIGHTNING BURTS!"

Hamon charge Lightning Bolt in its mouth then launching the electric bolt in blast wave form at Darkness Eyes and destroy them all, after she destroy Darkness Eyes she run back to one Darkness Eye that was hit hard on the ground. She could see the fiend is unconsciously then she get off her bike then walk close to the creature. She knees close to Darkness Eye to study then she approaches her left hand.

However something unexpected happen her left hand begin glow golden as the glow hand begin morph her demonic hand, Yubel raised her eyebrow in curiosity soon she feel her demon instinct desire to absorb this monster spirit.

She snapped her demon hand as she listen her hungrily instinct then she grab the "head" of Darkness Eye then the fiend begin glow in golden like monster spirit in Dark World's Rules or Supreme King's Rules if someone lost a duel they glow and sent to the starts. And Darkness Eye begin glow same way as these monsters that lost duel in the Dark World. Soon the monsters spirit explode in glow wisps soon they begin absorb into Yubel's Demon Hand.

After absorb Darkness Eye she sense her powers increase and her body endure and more resisted, she don't feel this since war between The Light of Destruction with The Gentle Darkness.

In end The Gentle Darkness is the winner but with price; Death of Haou Judai and Darkair.

She sign in sadness, swallow her agony and take her motorcycle and sent Hamon back to the deck before she accelerate her Duel Runner to end of dock when she almost approach the end line a dark gloomy portal open before her as she teleported to god knows where.

- Darkness World, Unknown Moment –

Darkness summon his lesser minions more known as Darkness Eye, he summon six of them to stop Yubel but didn't stop her from summon HAMON!

He didn't know she could summon one THE THREE SACRED BEAST!

"**Wait a minute she only woman manage tame Three Sacred Beast successful, she only manage control them because she, Haou and Darkair create these sacred beast take care of them since they are babies."** Darkness concludes, as he saw her absorb his Darkness Eye then she jumping into dark gloomy portal.Soon he sense some kind energy from this portal, the energy signature is very familiar as he stroke his bones fingers into his bone dragon jaw.

"**This energy is very dark but holds compassion…? *wide eyes* Gentle Darkness, so Haou want you want with Yubel? Dark World is only place I can't use my '**_**Crystal Ball'**_** neither my Darkness Eye to spy them…What you're thinking…Haou."**said Darkness as close his _Crystal Ball_ to open another _Crystal Ball_ to see how Assiah doing.

As he saw him with 4000 LP with Prime Material Dragon (LV6: 2400/2000) with two cards face down as Chazz has Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) with one card face down and Chazz had 1900 LP, soon she draw one card that he has expected.

A Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and saw Assiah smirk at his future victory.

"_**I Active my Field Spell:**_ _**Mausoleum of the Emperor. This card allow both players can Normal Monsters or Set Monsters without Tributing, by paying 1000 Life Points for each number of monsters needed for the Tribute Summon.*a smirk coldly, shivering Chazz's spine* Thanks to my Prime Material Dragon instead lost life point by cards effect I gain Life Points. I SUMMON BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON (LV8: 3000/2500)!"**_ ok this time Darkness wide-eye in shock meanwhile Chazz gasp in fear and terror. Assiah's Life Points rise up to 6000 LP by special effect of Prime Material Dragon.

Darkness and Chazz trying to understand how Assiah got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The only way he gets this monster if he defeats Seto Kaiba or Kaibaman…Yes, Kaibaman will be more sense than Seto Kaiba.__

This time he very impressive, how Assiah win Kaiba's Deck.

Define Assiah deserve his old title as Darkair, The Creator of Dragonkin.

"_**For my next move I active Trap Card call Delta Barrier, this card allow me summon another Delta Barrier Oh! Look at this another Delta Barrier as once per turn, if you would take Battle Damage while you control 3 "Delta Barrier" and a monster, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, you take no Battle Damage during the Damage Step only, and your monster cannot be destroyed by this battle. But these traps have other purpose you want know why? BY SENDING THREE TRAP CARDS I SUMMON URIA, LORD OF SEARING FLAMES (LV10: X000/X000)!"**_ Darkness once more is shock not only Yubel has Hamon but his minion has Uria and Blue-Eyes White Dragon too! _**"For each Trap Cards in my graveyard my Uria gain 1000 ATK, I have eight Uria's ATK and DEF are now 8000 and once per turn I can destroy one card face down Spell or Trap Card as Spell and Trap Cards cannot be active in response to Uria's effect. But is if Uria is destroyed by battle result or by effect, this Sacred Beast can be resurrecting by my next Main Phase the only condition do this is by discarding one Trap Card."**_

Darkness was right to make him his servant as Assiah discard one Trap Card that increasing more 1000 ATK to Uria's ATK as in result destroying one card face down of Chazz's Field Spell/Trap Zone as his Trap Card reveal Sakuretsu Armor.

"_**Ah! Sakuretsu Armor may be this should be work if you aren't such arrogant and ignorant Chazz Princeton. This never will gonna happen if you didn't betray my brother!"**_ this time Darkair vessel/Reincarnate become a bit enrage as Chazz have shout.

"_WHO ARE YOU? AND WHO IS YOUR BOTHER THAT I AND MY FRIENDS BETRAY!"_ exclaim Chazz as still want to know who he betray include his friends.

"…_**I am Assiah…Jaden Yuki mean something to you?"**_ as Chazz's eyes become wide about two things one this guy is Assiah and second one is the fact that Assiah is a _Yuki_and little brother of Jaden Yuki. Soon Assiah command Blue-Eyes attack Armed Dragon LV10 as both are destroyed by battle results soon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames use Flame Thunder Burst on Chazz and ended completely injury with body burned.

Darkness chuckled evilly like how Assiah destroy his so called _friend_. Soon he excuses himself from the field to Abandon Dorm to recover fatigue.

- With Yubel in Dark World, Some Time -

The portal open on the desert as she stop her bike then remove his helmet show her long spike and smooth bluish hair and listen a voice very familiar.

"Has been long time don't you agreed, Yubel?" a cold voice in high cliff as she turn at high cliff and gasp at person wear shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown. As his face elicits anger and hatred through a constant scowl.

Yubel bite her lips as her jaw few times open slightly as she at least speak.

"…Haou..."


	8. Chapter 7: The Encounter with the Past:

Children of The Gentle Darkness

Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler (Video-Game), the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.

**Chapter 07: The Encounter with the Past:**

"Has been long time don't you agreed, Yubel?" a cold voice in high cliff as she turn at high cliff and gasp at person wear shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown. As his face elicits anger and hatred through a constant scowl.

Yubel bite her lips as her jaw few times open slightly as she at least speak.

"…Haou..." said Yubel softy along with sad and agony in her voice, Haou note how sound her voice certain he ignore but inside he want comfort his best and be lover friend, he cross his arm over his chest as red cape moving with light winds blow against his body and in Yubel's.

Haou stared coldly soon get a bit wide because Yubel's eye become cold and emptiness just like him, and when she speaks such cold way as him.

"What do you want, _King_?" Yubel coldly as Haou blink in surprise as he didn't speak cold and emptiness to him.

"What can I visit my _old _and _best friend_?" ask Haou Judai monotone with same expressionless faces soon listen a chuckled of Yubel, then she laugh coldly then the laugh slowing dying as she speak same monotone tone.

"_Best friend_? Let me tell what my best friend you was to me, Supreme King. _My_ best friend was gentle, kind person I ever had but he suddenly change into a damn it stupid KING that even can see he still _have_ friends that still console him and help him all his _problems_ in any form. That best friend that I usually love is dead when he turns into the _Almighty_ Supreme King of Dark World. You are _no_ best friend of my, you are nothing just memory that use body of my two closes friends." Yubel speak coldly with expressionless face as she could swear saw Haou _flinching_ even was just inch flinch, as she thought _'Maybe I still hope to save _him_ and…_Jay_ too.'_

"Well you might right I am nothing just his dark desire Yubel but make no mistake _I _still Judai as much still _Jaden Yuki._" This time it was Haou Judai who make Yubel flinch when she listen name of Jaden. This just makes her heart full in conflict and guilt, she make an oath to herself will love and protect the boy reincarnate but she screw with jealously made the boy stand with no friends and be lone for eternity she only learn her _lesson_ when she was sent to the space. As Haou felt her conflict feelings and decide let for now because he want something from her and play with her feelings not gonna help him in his proposes.

"Yuby." Haou call her for nickname as she was stunned for her pet name was mention then she look at him eye for eye. "You and me fought many battle in our youth as much I like to record, some parts of our paths we both have common enemy, Darkness."

Haou saw Yubel pay more attention to him as he mentally smirk he know press a right button.

"What about him?" ask Yubel as wish to know what in his mind.

"Darkness take something is precious to us and maybe we can bring back _our_ precious…person." said Haou as Yubel rise eyebrow at him search for some lie, she didn't find as if he lie she will _know_ immediately but she can see something, devilish in his voice that cause her lightly shivering on her soul.

"What are you talking about? And what the hell does that have to do with Darkness?" ask Yubel monotone as she went straight to the point, Haou hide a devilish smirk.

"The child Assiah Yuki and Darkair mean something to you." Haou said monotone as saw Yubel wide-eye in shock.

- With Infernalshroud, Some Time –

"_**ACHOOO!"**_ Assiah/Infernalshroud sneezed the he clean his nose while he said _**"Somebody must saying 'Assiah how you can be so awesome!', hehehehehe."**_

As he continue his next victim Tyranno Hassleberry. Hassleberry is close to waterfall as he thinking about Chazz as he got injuries, burn skin, broken ribs, one leg is broken and arm where usually hold a Duel Disk is broken too.

"Poor Chazz even sometime he is a jerk he don't deserve this." said Hassleberry as his eye slit in enrage as he give strong punch in the rock close to waterfall soon he speak again. "When I find this person who hurt my best friends he going to regret for what he did!"

"_**hmph, like you could pseudo-rexy."**_ said the Mystery Voice as he appears right behind of Tyranno and close to lake as Hassleberry turn fully attention to him with eye still slit in fury.

"You are the one sent Chazz to hospital!" Hassleberry demand as he the robe figure chuckled darkly.

"_**If I am…what you going to do? Pseudo-rexy, but maybe I can be convince if you duel me…of course if you have balls to duel me."**_ said the black robe figure as he heard growl in rage.

"I GOING MA**KE REGRET TO SAID THIS TO ME!"** said Hassleberry as his teeth get a bit deep and his Duel Disk morph and dark figure show his demonic dragon left arm as Tyranno gasp in shock and fear because his arm looks like some much with Yubel's Devil Arm.

"_**D**_**U**_**E**_**L!**_**!**_**"** Assiah (Dark figure) and Hassleberry exclaim as 4000 LP points appears above their heads.

Assiah Y.: 4000 LP**/Tyranno H.: 4000 LP**

"It's my move I summon Gilasaurus in Attack Mode and I active Quick Summon thanks to this cards I can Summon again and I sacrifice my Gilasaurus to summon Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) in Attack Mode and last my move is I active my Field Spell Jurassic World now all my Dinossaur increases by 300 ATK and I end my turn." said Hassleberry as listen Assiah chuckled darkly. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGH!?"

**Assiah Y.: 4000 LP/**Tyranno H.: 4000 LP

"_**hahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This it's almost too easy it's my turn! I draw and by discard**_ _**one card of my hand I can Special Summon and I discard one my Synchro Summon to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron (5/700/ 1400) in Attack Mode as thanks that I discard a random Synchro Summon this monster is treat as Synchro Tuner Summon as I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/90)! Now I see a monster you never saw before. You know this monster usually need a Dark Tuner Synchro but I change him like any to a normal kind Synchron Tuner Monster but before I do something I active Darkness Heart **_(OC Card) _**that spell card allow discard two cards from my deck to my graveyard as Darkness Heart can use these two "discards" cards effect like his own effect and I will discard DNA Surgery and DNA Transplant as I change all monsters to DARK type and Fiend-Type monsters!"**_ as Assiah make all monster on the field become fiends thanks his continuous spell Darkness Heart as he didn't end as he command his now dark fiend Quickdraw Synchron and Armed Dragon LV3 make Synchro combination a to do this Quickdraw destroy himself and five stars/wisp stand in line with Armed Dragon LV3 soon ADLV3 pass from ritual portal and turn into new kind form that scare Hassleberry… _**"ARISE FROM DARKNESS WORLD, ONE HUNDRED EYES DRAGON (8/3000/2500)!"**_

"Oh crap…" Hassleberry quick loose his hot temper to cold fear in his veins as his Rex eyes turn back to original form and. Assiah begins his attack.

"_**Now Hundred Eyes Dragon attack with your Infinity Sight Stream!"**_ Assiah as Hundred Eyes of this Fiend-Dragon begin glow dark bluish and shoot darkness beam at poor Dark Driceratops and luckily Hassleberry lost 300 LP but enormous pain in his chest.

"What?! Why I feel so much pain…" as he soon realize this is an. "Shadow Games"

"_**Hehehe, who know this bean brain of yours can actually think. That right Hassleberry this is a Shadow Game now a put one card and I end my turn."**_ said the unrevealed Assiah Yuki.

Assiah Y.: 4000 LP**/Tyranno H.: 3700 LP**

"Draw! I summon Archeonis (300 →600/1300) attack you r life points directly" to his surprise Assiah active a Trap Card.

"_**I Active Trap Card Defense Draw if I receive any kind attack damage result, battle damage, or effect of card, trap, spell or monster card all I need draw one card and the damage is cancel"**_ as Hassleberry growl he didn't expect this he was very careless use attacks directly without thinking.. _**"Once again attack without using your brain doesn't, Hassy."**_

"Wh-wha?!" as Hassleberry he knows one person can call him like this the person was… "Must be my imagination the only person call me this is…IT CAN'T BE!"

"_**Oooh but can be Hassy, you know has been long time don't you agree."**_ said Assiah now reveal himself by lying down his hood and remove his mask show Assiah's face, in his face there black marks like veins as for his eyes are yellow demonic look and his yellow pupil with black lines are slit like reptile. _**"Hello Hassy ready get your punish and before your ask your punish and guilty it was make my brother turn into Supreme King and interfere his business and since when you consider Jessie one of your group just because he Jaden's best friend? You know what because you all get jealously of my brother Jaden and Jessie more closes EVEN I BET YOU GUYS WANT TO KILL HIM BECAUSE OF YUBEL, DOESN'T IT?!"**_

Hassleberry could bring himself to defend himself or his friend he couldn't help but agree with Assiah for what he said are true he and his friends are _jealous_ of Jaden and his friends and _blame_ him for something he cannot control.

"Assiah…I-I so-" was interrupt by an angry Assiah Yuki.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU ARE SORRY YOU PIECE OF CRAP LIKE YOU ARE **_**SORRY**_** YOU BETRAY MY BROTHER, BETRAY HIS TRUST, HIS FRIENDSHIP! I WILL HAVE MY JUSTICES! BY SENDING EACH OF YOU BY ENDLESS TORMENT!"**_ exclaim Assiah in enraged that his body unleash dark aura, a very malice aura.

Yep.

Tyranno Hassleberry and his friends are _screw_ this time.

- Meanwhile in Hospital Duel Academy, Twelve Minutes Ago -

Chazz was in the bed of hospital still injury and unconsciously certainly to receive enormous _gift_ from Assiah Yuki himself was really unexpected. None one know what really true happened until Chazz tell them as for former Jaden's gang and few new "recruits" like Jesse, Jim and Axel are in charge and none even try argue with veterans. Well except for Chazz, who lies on the bed and Hassleberry because soon they will find out what happen with him.

"Who do this to him? I know Chazz is an asshole sometime-" Alexis was interrupt by Zane while he had deadnapped.

"Sometimes?" Zane with same state even is expressionless face that he has as like hum? Always.

"OK ALWAYS HAPPY!" Alexis exclaim in frustration as she wave her arms at Zane as some friends began chuckled for her childish.

"Now Am I." said Zane with small smile as other laugh.

"Jerk." Alexis said as she turns her body from others with crossing arms as her friends laugh even more soon a strange silent took over laugh.

And Atticus broke the silence.

"Do we know who he did with Chazz, I mean the person look like very furious to cause this such injury in our friend." said Atticus as he scratch his chin with serious tone and when he has serious suspicious make things a lot more serious, this lead Jim ask.

"What you mean?" ask Jim while others nod with his question.

"What I mean is that person attack Chazz like he holds some kind _grudge_ on him or worse on _us_. In another words this person attack us because he or she was close to us or something. Or maybe we did something wrong with his or her precious that cause hate us. That what I think." said Atticus make his friends silence as they couldn't disagree with his logic.

They just become more nervous whoever is this guy they mess certainly they screw.

How right they are.

- Back with Assiah vs. Hassleberry, Three Hours -

Assiah Y.: 3700 LP**/Tyranno H.: 700 LP**

"I Active New Ultra Evolution with this card I sacrifice my Gilasaurus to summon Dark Tyranno (2600 → 2900/1800) in Attack Mode with my Jurassic World my monster's attack increase by 300 ATK as you Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Defense Mode thanks to my Earthquake I can attack you directly via effect of Dark Tyranno go Attack with Crush Jaw!" as Tyranno command his giant black rex with dark yellow mark attack Assiah. Unfortunately Assiah don't have Trap Card to defend him.

The Dinosaur wide his jaw this close with all strength to crush Assiah's body and Assiah scream in pain.

Assiah Y.: 800 LP**/Tyranno H.: 700 LP**

"I put two cards end my turn." Tyranno smirk as his felt victory and try getting calm Assiah down. However, Assiah snapped his pain with hatred as his eye glow full with yellow.

**Assiah Y.: 800 LP/**Tyranno H.: 700 LP __

"_**You bastard dino boy I will crush for this I draw!"**_ announce Assiah with fury as he had Red-Eyes Darkness when he draw, Pot of Greed, Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon and Heavy Storm as he move his hand to take Heavy Storm. _**"I Active Spell Card Heavy Storm that allow me destroy **_**all**_** Spell, Trap even Field Spell Card. **_*Tyranno shock at this*_** my second move is sacrifice my Red-Eyes to his newest form as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon but he will not stand too long by sacrifice him I summon Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon (2800/2400) as for each Dragon-Type in my graveyard my dragon increase by 400 ATK and look I already have five that's mean 2000 additional to Attack Points to my Dragon."**_ Assiah just make Tyranno more pale as Metal Dragon has 4800 ATK ready to crush him and his reaction only make Assiah give an insane grin just like his face. _**"GO RED-EYES METAL DARKNESS DRAGON MEGA INFERNO BLAST!"**_

The Dragon charges his power at Tyranno and his Dark Tyranno and launch without hesitant and both monster and master have same result as Chazz has.

Assiah Y.: WIN (again)

Assiah pant hardly as his heart began clutched itself as he began sweat and the lungs beg for breath and he quickly cast his spell to the Darkness World where he can rest.

- Darkness World, Sometime - __

Darkness saw how Assiah win this duel he win merciless just like he expected for a good servant as Assiah teleport behind him as he already sense him and speak with him without turn.

"**I see you get your limits and you need rest now my most powerful Champion of Darkness… You will rest then you will **_**not**_** go anymore hunt Jaden's **_**friends**_**."** Said Darkness with dark and coldly tone as sense Assiah narrow eyebrow at him in angry almost demand why. As Darkness sign then answer with same tone **"Because we going to attack Haou."**

Assiah's eyes wide in shock AT LAST HE WILL PUT HAOU DOWN AT ONCE AND FOR ALL!

"_**As you wish my Lord."**_ said Assiah happy with mad looking and his tone almost like a madman. Darkness nod then sense his Champion go to his Chamber. And if even Darkness has flesh in his mouth certainly he smirks evilly and he chuckle before let out an evil laugh.

As Nightshroud rest his back against a column also smirk too.

Yes the Supreme King no more will walk to this world.

Again.

- Supreme King's Castle Dark World, Three Hours Ago -

Yubel and Haou Judai walk by corridors with long red with yellow forms of medieval along with banners in the wall follow two torch sides-by-side of banners as torch twist appearance that touch by Haou's dark power as much the fire is purple.

Both walk with treat silent as Haou always was dark and quiet person and Yubel was quiet and emotionless face both walk into his Hall of Throne.

The Hall of Throne was enormous there circle stairs to reach his throne, long banners of Dark World in the columns as large torches with different cold colors close to columns until reach his throne. The King of Dark World reaches his throne and sat on it and Yubel just stand in front of him with arms crossed still expressionless face.

"You want take a sit?" Haou offer as conjure a chair however Yubel shook her head.

"No by the way I never sit once since I was Spirit Monster." Yubel stated as didn't change her expression or her tone as Haou didn't change his neither but nod and dismissed his summoned chair.

"Still stubborn as ever doesn't matter. As my spies said Darkness will invade Dark World and going to send his Champion: Assiah Yuki. To do his dirty job as much-" Haou was interrupt by joking Yubel.

"*cough, cough* Hypocrite *cough, cough *" Joking Yubel as she turn away her face but return look at him with innocent looking saying "What?" this just make Haou's left eye twitches in irritation.

"Can I _please_ return to subject Yubel?" Haou _asking_ as he tries control himself to not destroy her as Yubel look at him surprise and dumb look.

"Wow who said the mighty one has good manners." Yubel said with innocent smiles even Haou make the entire suffocate by his dark aura.

"Yubel." Haou said that give a clear threat if she _dare_ interrupt him or joke with him again as his response was Yubel back to her serious face. "As I saying Darkness will prepare his invasion in two months until then. Be prepare this war will be more intense than the war had with Light of Destruction." said Haou with serious deadly face as Yubel nod in understanding as she know there a lot risk and dangerous this time.

"I see so we must find more resources that we can find before this invasion *Haou nod* but only two month is will be impossible to do!" said Yubel as she listen Haou _chuckled_. This is not normal Haou never, I mean never _chuckled_ after his parents was kill.

"Don't worry with that by this my Generals has a good plan to get more resources." Haou answer Yubel as she couldn't believe he _smirks_!

Haou stand up and move to Dark Laboratory as Yubel move behind just like she follow him when she was Spirit Monster, basically one still her factors as love for him and protect him. But how she can love him if even she stop to looking for him and only love Jaden Yuki more than Haou Judai.

In the Dark Laboratory, that you could see is very similar to a crazy scientist as one of try create newest life form artificial but all in vain, few glasses had pieces of organs, one similar to humans and another had disgusting sight and even removed they still twitched like it still alive as much others organs you never wish to touch. In one side of Dark Laboratory there is a large glass for bodies. One thing: about bodies inside of these large glasses.

The bodies are very nasty and decompose forms that make everybody vomit.

Yubel still with same expression face but inside her gut turn it a bit for sight of these bodies and certainly know who possible had mad thought for new evolutions of Dark World army is none than Kozaky, Head Researcher for the army of The Supreme King.

And she can forget about Brron, The Mad King of Dark World he usually to be a Researcher and Scientist of Dark World before and after he get title as Mad King he did more researchers for the army of Supreme King that is his former Master and King.

"**Oh my I can believe you still alive, Lady of Pain!"** said the man taller with it back curve/tilt wearing white coat, necktie purple with pink patches black jeans, leather shoes. His skin is very dark blue, sunglass a pair bronze horn grew in his head points it back, eight thick spikes: two in his both arms above from his elbow and four on his back. Also his hair a bit long and black hair (even he crazy doesn't have any trace as Crazy Scientist' hair).

This man is none one than Kozaky.

"Kozaky." Yubel said as her face change a bit from expressionless to a small happy face with small smile. In thought Yubel remember when he and she was a friends like teacher and student, she sign from this memories and she miss her teacher and friend Kozaky but now she doubt any her old friends and her beloved old Judai will return to her.

As she was about to say something more when a voice angelic but tone as fallen angel.

"_**Has been long time isn't not, master."**_ a female said as she had luxury smirk and reveal herself from the shadow of Dark Laboratory as Yubel wide-eye in shock and surprise and her jaw drop a bit then two words come out from her mouth.

"Inferno…Wing"


	9. Chapter 8: A Reflection of the Past Pt1

Children of The Gentle Darkness

Summary: In this story is crossover with Bakugan Battle Brawler (Video-Game), the boy name is Assiah Yuki, Jaden's Little Brother also is reincarnate of Darkair, Haou's Old Brother but he never takes over the Throne of Spirit World. Assiah also is Second Leader of Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Now let's see how our warrior can do. OCxChan Lee. WARNING: I WILL MAKE SOME OC CARDS LIKE CARDMAKER SITE.

**Chapter 08: A Reflection of the Past Pt.1:**

"Inferno…Wing." said Yubel as she stared at Fallen Angel and Fallen Angel only smirk back to her _master_.

"_**Well how long had been Lady Yubel? Five thousand years B.C?"**_ ask Inferno Wing as she and her master already know as much everyone know too.

"Yes, five thousand years B.C. You change a lot Inferno Wing you are not same little girl that usually to be shy and quiet." Yubel commend and she became a bit soft around Inferno Wing.

"_**Well you know a lot things happen after Supreme King's Death and your suddenly disappear. The Mad King, Brron continue Supreme King's Domain to all Twelve Dimensions without you Yubel who know how Supreme King's likes and dislikes, everyone was destroyed because for what happen to him and to you. **_**You!**_** Forsaken **_**us!**_** We **_**need**_** Lady Yubel and you FORSAKEN EVERYONE!"**_ exclaim Inferno Wing as she lost her smirk that replace with rage scowl as she appoint her long snail at Yubel while The Protector only still with expressionless face like she did care, except for a single tear fall from her left eye.

The Guardian of Supreme King looks away from Inferno Wing's gaze before turn to her fully.

"True you all need my help and I didn't. I am not going to apologize because it's already too late to apologize. But your lives isn't my _concern_ only is my concern is _my_ Jaden not Haou or any of you." said Yubel as her orange eyes replace only her right eye and a vertical ethereal eye appears in middle forehead. When she speaks her voice was so cold like she speaks to infantile child.

This cause everyone several step back away from her and they quivering in fear when she allow her dark aura involve her body. However, Inferno Wing just quivering in rage as she was about to attack when another burst aura this time this aura hold more empty and cold aura than Yubel's.

"_**Inferno Wing should remind you to not do something without **_**my**_** command do I make myself clear?"**_ said Haou as he was the person that release these such burst energy as he appears right behind of his female monster and about his voice was more cold and empty than before and his voice is completely a voice demonic and so much dark like a void of the space, his actions make entire the Lab is so deadly silence.

Everyone do a right choice to nod quickly as his aura dies slowing that destroy the horror of deadly silence over Dark Laboratory.

Inferno Wing excuse herself and transport herself back to Supreme King's Deck and some his Evil Heroes follow example of Fallen Angel, as for Yubel, she stay like nothing happen and because the Supreme King's Submission energy was at her but yes in his companions and the Scientist if he going to say something stupid and he choice wisely to be quiet.

- Somewhere in Haou's Castles, Four Hours Later –

Haou and Yubel was walking together to reach their destine to their respectful chambers and to reach their chamber is very far but they walk without complain, when they reach the stone stairs she turn her head to Haou as he suddenly disappear.

"Wha-? Haou where…never mind that jerk?" said Yubel before she took the stair to her chamber as she took long one hour and half to reach her chamber as she look very tired as her room was left side of Castle when she saw Haou eating fries shrimps and he doesn't look tired. "…How..?"

"**Do you think I going to walk into the stairs look over there."** The King appoint at wall between stairs to up and down and Yubel's jaw hit on the floor because a F&¨K ELEVATOR!

Then she blushes completely in frustration as she try hard glare at him. However, Haou just smirk at her frustration she saw his smirk as she runs furious to her chamber.

- With Yubel in her Chamber, Midnight -

She slammed the door in fury how Supreme King make funny of her just because she didn't use the F*****G ELEVATOR, she pout at this fact then she shook her head she let down her stuff and go to her garden, she going to her terrace and saw her flowers still same as before just more bright and alive. Yubel blink at her flowers are more live than usually.

"Who taking care my garden when I disappear?" Yubel ask herself as the answers was a black winged feather before her as her gaze follow the feather until fall on the ground. "Inferno Wing"

"You know is gentler if you knock the door, Inferno." said Yubel as she turn around and saw Inferno Wing sit in a white chair along with circle table with three more chair, all the furnishing are white.

"_**You know you shouldn't be a damn it selfish fiend."**_ Inferno Wing replied with disgusting tone but didn't affect Yubel even Yubel know what Inferno Wing said was true.

She was selfish, maybe just maybe she _still_ selfish.

"So you who take care of my garden?" ask Yubel with monotone voice.

"…_**Yes, I did…"**_ replied Inferno Wing as she replied same tone as her former master.

"…Thank you…" Yubel said.

Soon the silence consume both as only think you could hear is crickets chirping at night while the two girls only stared blankly each other's until both dismiss themselves to not meet gaze anymore.

Yubel takes a bath then dress a silk pajama with purple flowers pattern on her sleep dress, the only thing she do is sleep and recover her strength.

- Yubel's Dreams/Memories, Unknown Time -

She wake up she note that she was stand entire time then she look her silk purple shirt along same texture of her black skirt, with red-brownish sandals. The next thing she do is look around her as she saw is herself in her fiend form walking when a childish sound.

"Wait, wait Lady Yubel! I come too!" a shout from a little girl more or less five years old she has long blond hair as each thread is curling inside as her eyes is bright bluish and she was use same dress as Yubel when she still a young human.

The only difference is her shirt is blue instead purple likes Yubel's.

The little girl collapse by rock in her way to her master she fall with head on the dirty ground as she saw herself turn at her apprentice or _future_ apprentice. The little girl rise her face from the dirty ground and began cry then Yubel smile warmly then she saw herself go at Inferno Wing comfort her pupil.

"_**Hey, hey it's alright sweetheart your Yuby is here."**_ said the Fiend-Yubel as still hold sanity as this make the real Yubel bite her lips along with tears running down from her face like she wish the day that she lost her sanity by Supreme King's Death didn't happen. She observe her Fiend form crouch and rise her pupil then give her a hug of old sister as by reaction of little one she crush her master with hug too while she cry in her chest. _**"It's alright sweetie I still here. Come on was fall of nothing want to be strong like your master so don't need cry."**_

Fiend-Yubel and Yubel smile soft synchronized for different reasons only similar is her feelings for the little girl.

'_But why I am saw this maybe my is my sins I put a head than my friends and my homeland, so how I can…?Huh?'_ Yubel though as she saw the scene change again now Yubel stand in high cliff as she can see a full army of ten-thousand or more attack each other's.

Two forces beings: one side is Dark Fiends and another side is with Light beings.

The Gentle Darkness or so called Dark World in his former glory is fight against Light of Destructions or Light of Ruin. The battlefield has three ways to fight: one is in the skies, the second one is from the earth and the last is attack from underground.

Yubel's blood is frozen when she saw Haou as he looking at battle with interesting, how he will make this battle will turn to his side. Then she saw her fiend counter-part look at the King of the Spirit World as he turn at Fiend-Yubel, then nod as sign that she allow to _use_ that form.

Now Yubel remember this moment as she pay attention to her other form fly over to middle of the battlefield then she glow orange reddish soon Fiend-Yubel's body now fully glowing as she grow and become even more bigger until reach more than fifty foot tall yet still glow she have new changes in her boy, first her original wings get even more large almost big than her body as two lower wings grew, her legs become inverted like dragons/reptiles, the feet has four large yellow claws (More like a bird feet) as her right arm turn like her left arm, a long tail like a whip, over her chest now had a demonic face. The face over chest is very creep one side is grim while another part of the face is grin with one big deep tooth exposed from lower it lips, yet the creature has same eyes as Yubel in her first from, in question of eyes' color then . The next change is over shoulders grow a pair of serpentine dragons with reds with face demonic in each forehead one has human female mask with no human look alike while other definitive is demonic. Two enormous eyes on her knees like her primal with same colors tones.

There also yellow horns multiple on the dragons' head, as two pairs yellow spikes on her ribs and muscles legs as for the head took a from like Demon Lord of Nightmare.

This is Yubel in her Ultimate Nightmare Form.

The true form of despair and terror, Fiend-Yubel – Ultimate Nightmare still in the air then howl demonic as the glow vanish from demon's body and next thing the Demon of Night did is stop her wings as she or it downfall and stomp these people right in the middle of clash between allies and enemies.

Yubel cursed herself how cold and uncaring she crush her allies without even care if one of them was her students or friends from her past then Fiend-Yubel form a fist with left hand then she bring down right on the enemies' forces, unfortunately some part forces of the Gentle Darkness was between them when her fiend side crush them with her fist.

But the Demon Lord of Nightmare and of Terror continue attack with giant feet/claws feet on the army while her snake dragons shoot flames or eat flyer enemies and her giant face of her chest shoot darkness beam from third of the demonic creep face, also the eyes from the knees also shoot and sue the tail against enemies form the skies and form the ground..

After Yubel witness her own destruction over enemies, even some her allies is crush along with enemies, the guilty rise from her heart to her throat. She disgusting with herself how she allowed to herself fall so much with… ok, she simply can't described what path that she took, but one think she known. Whatever path she took wasn't very nice one.

She felt another burst dark energy and this one is more oppressive and more evil energy that's is more strong than her Ultimate Nightmare form, the source belong to no one than The Almighty Supreme King, yet she still remember she shivering in fear in her mind even she is use on her Ultimate form.

The darkness energy make the body of Haou turn into black while his yellow eyes turn red glow eyes then he did same think as her grew two wings like her final form then his legs become inverted and demonic feet is like an demon eagle/hawk's feet, a long tail that divided in two almost end of his tail like snake's tongue, his arms has become demonic like her left arms then two pairs serpentine dragons two on his shoulders area has strange and disgusting mask from another world or underworld on its dragon's forehead, the main head has four red glow eyes with fifty eye vertically in the forehead then but don't have creep face on his chest. He grows bigger than Fiend-Yubel (Ultimate Nightmare) as her head reach or hit his neck.

The spikes, horns and claws (& feet claws) are all dark yellowish and the black form vanishes, only thing stay behind is his strong purple aura surround it.

He join the assault crush some his allies, uncaring and no remorse for allies that he stomped when finally reach his enemies he wide his larges wings then they bright four reddish blasters that took forms of his four wings.

The blast energy transforms the enemies into ashes, Yubel tremble even more as she hug herself look on the ground when she look up as she gasping in shock because the Supreme King in his Demon Lord-like form is right stand in front of her as he look down with his red four glowing eyes direct at her.

Her body completely frozen in spot of his sight than something make her unfrozen is saw tears fall from his eyes as he whisper something only her can while the sound of warcry, death cries from the battlefield become muffles.

"_**I so sorry I couldn't help in our friendship Yubel I really want return to old friendships days as much you wanted. However, there sometimes it's too late to turn back even you want deeply from your heart."**_ said The Almighty King of Spirit World as his voice is so dark and echo entire world for being so emotionless.

Suddenly a flash cover everything on this words turn white consume everything exist but only thing is remain in her mind is Supreme King's tears and his words.

- Yubel's Room/Chamber, Ten Hours AM -

She wake in instant as same time she gasping for air, then she felt almost breathless her body complete wet with sweat. After ten seconds she finally manages calm herself then stroke her sweat hair then she jump to her bathroom take off her silky night gown then take a good long bath.

After ten minutes she off the shower then embrace herself with towel cover her breasts and lower regions soon she take off her towel wiped up against her body as dried herself, that took some minutes, then she take her clothes.

Blue silky shirt mix with purplish tone then put black jeans with skull belt in her waist, a pair black high heel, she also wear a necklace, more like a pendant is silver with lotus flower on it. So she messed up her hair a bit after the hairbrush.

Now Yubel almost ready she put a pair of earrings. She also use make up in her eyeliners she look at mirror and saw her pearl that has a diamond shape, the diamond is blue with golden edge.

Yubel swears sometimes when she saw herself demon form in her reflection from the mirror, but she shook her head and the illusion dismissed itself. She walks to the door but the door opens itself and reveals Haou in front of her door.

"**You are late Yubel I see you wearing something unfamiliar dress today, Hm… let me guess this dress you brought from that world by any chance?"** Haou more like commented than a question that something strange attitude from Haou.

Yubel blink sometimes then she give her answers this time with on expression face, a confuse expression. "Yes, I buy in the world where your reincarnate has been born."

Haou nod at replied as he turn around then he replied before walk away, **"Let's go Yubel."**

Then together walk to War Room.

- War Room, Three Hours Later –

"**It was time for you guys get here, was already getting boring."** said a muscular man as he cross his arms over chest, his body has demonic armor like black rock with red veins marks into his showed skin, large wings are molten, red eyes, helmet is devilish one same material as his armor (The Helmet look like with Megatron in First Movie in my opinion) also his feet is dragon alike and so a long tail.

This guy is Elemental Evil Hero Dark Gaia.

"Oh shut up you little imp I don't give a damn if you impatient or not. You are not the king little Gaia you are nothing just a puppet." Yubel replied emotionless state (again) as she totally ignore the Evil Hero Dark Gaia growl at her while she just ignore him she stand one side of Supreme King's Throne as Haou didn't mind she stand there after all was her usual place that she stand.

Haou sit in his throne than each Evil Hero and members of Dark World sit in their chairs that form like circle that close with Supreme King's Throne.

"**Let's began the meet as we know Darkness grow a bit little impatient or what he tried to make us think that he look impatient. However, some his monsters have spot in our squads patrols some manage give fully report about it."** said Haou as he began meet quickly if he didn't Dark Gaia will attack Yubel and Yubel will immediately put in his place, and she put some body in their place theirs bones rather shatter in pieces.

"**My Majesty do you know if our squads give exactly location of Darkness' Forces?"** ask Zure, The Warrior of the Dark World as the King was about to answers but Yubel answer to him.

"The locations was some village that was defend by Sir Freed once as Jaden Yuki defeat Scarr, Scout of the Dark World then Jay defeat Zure, Knight of the Dark World after Scarr give his signal, I am wrong Zure?" said Yubel with smirk on her emotionless face everyone look at her shock.

"**How did you know about my and Scarr's defeated?"** ask Zure shock for Yubel's words as her smirk only grow and her emotionless eyes has now an evil glint.

"My poor, poor Zure did you forget I who brought Jaden and his _useless_ friends here to be sacrifice only survive from the sacrifice is the squirt with blue hair now as I want Jaden can only grow with pain _'that what I believe'_ so I command Brron to sacrifice his friends in order to awaken his hidden power as Supreme King The Ruler of All Eternal Darkness!" said Yubel with same expression as she only like how Leaders of the Dark World (each ranks), their expression is shock.

Before Leaders of each ranks of the Dark World ask their majesty questions he raise his enormous malicious and evil energy he only thing he did is cursed Yubel for put in him in such situation.

While Supreme King use his energy to frozen his commanders in the way where they stand as Yubel use this moments to find Supreme King's plans inside head of Elemental Evil Heroes as they are very distract by this oppression energy.

So their mind will be read, all except for Inferno Wing she still love as her little sister so she couldn't read her mind because she can't read her mind without hesitate like she is now so she can forget to reach Inferno's mind.

Once Supreme King end his threat over his generals and commanders, a secretly small smirk on Yubel's face. The commanders and generals quickly take their seats and resume the meet fast as they could because their King is completely piss off.

After couple's hours ago, Yubel give some details to them in important points of the Dark World, one is village that Scarr was scouting, and another is fortress that Zure battling with Jaden plus battle with Brron and after duel Supreme King emerge with Jaden Yuki then some others areas, except her Citadel/Tower hidden in the mist of Dark Dimension.

Supreme King notice Yubel speak with same monotone voice and empty voice then he note another thing her little hesitant about speak one more place as he narrow eye at her for a second before return to his _normal_ cold expression face.

"**I want you sent an ambush to these **_**possible**_** places that can summon Darkness' Army. Then if these places are indeed portals from Darkness World then we are ready for them, for now we will sent scouts group to patrol these areas along with ambush squads follow the scouts and help them to attack Darkness' Minions…These are my orders. Any question?"** said Haou as his commanders and generals shook their heads rapidly then he add with cold command. **"Dismiss!"**

Yubel's secret smirk grew a bit almost show off her face then next thing she do is walk away but not bow _respectable_ to Haou as he nod to dismiss her too as she saw his nod then took her presence from his sight.

Everything is according with plan, but Haou good instinct to detect with strong feeling like backstab and others threats.

Yubel as she always is good that can be espionage, infiltrate enemy then sabotage them inside it out it, Yubel sent one monster of her deck to build an instant secret portal to warp her instant to her Citadel/Tower.

She still need a lot work to do.


End file.
